Leveling up Pain
by Ghost Writer no. 3
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi have finally gone home and relax after their journey. But now they start to grow up and learn feelings about themselves and have to decide their secrets. A Destiny Trio story. COMPLETE...with BONUS CHAPTER!
1. Five weeks, two days

First off, it must be understood that I like canon pairings. A lot. It boils my blood and makes me want to pull my brains out at the misinterpreted relationships between some characters, especially when they are already paired. However, I do not criticize openly about it. I may complain and rant to my friends about such terrible things, but I am wise enough to see non-cannon pairings I don't like and just turn away. If you don't like something, use the back button. If you don't want your kids to see it, put protection blocks. Don't rant and raving because you are only drawing more attention.

Never the less, the bastards that somehow inspired the Mickey/Riku pairing…y'all need to drop dead. Seriously.

With that said, I'll take a little time to complain about Kingdom Hearts. Yah see…it's confusing because no matter what, I can see an argument from all three sides of the triangle: Kairi and Sora, of course, are the cannon pairing. It was established pretty much for the first game (the cute little drawing and all) and pretty much in the second one. Note I say pretty much. I'll get back to this point. Next paring is the one of Kairi and Riku. This one is equally believable. After all, he submitted to the darkness just to get Kairi's heart back. In the second game, Kairi looks at Riku's face when it's Xenaorts and doesn't even flinch. If that isn't love, I don't know what you would call it. And now the fan girl creations of Sora and Riku. Back when Kingdom Hearts came out, those who wrote for this pairing would consider just your typical "fan girls" living out their fantasies. It could be generally ignored. But….well, I'm just saying ending parts of Kingdom Hearts 2. That's all that needs to be said.

So it is a quandary because why I support the typical cannon pairing, I can see good arguments from all sides! Yet it pains me for any of the three to be left out. I really do like all characters.

Thanks to Music Box by SFK and it's many side-stories for giving a nice solution.

Author notes: This is going to be a multi-chapter story of a lot of jumping around to reflect the thoughts of my first (and hopefully only) OT3. I know, I'm going to hell and such, but meeeh. I could do worst.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts series. If I did, I think I woulda fixed a few things in the second game. Though the main goal would be to DELETE THE OUT OF ATLATNIS! Which one of your genius decided that Haley Osmond should try to fake an accent while sing Under the Sea? In fact, why is it a musically? And no explanation why Ursula is alive? Coulda made the whole game a little harder, too.

* * *

"Sooora, time to get up honey-time for breakfast." This came from a woman with light-brown hair as she walked by the stairs of the house. She paused. "Sora? I won't say it again. You have school." She sighed and headed up the steps. She heared no sound from the room. If he was still asleep, she would be able to hear her son's heavy snoring.

"Sora?" She called out a little quieter. A fear was creepy up in her. She had no real reason to, but it started gnawing inside of her chest; her pace quickened. "Sora." The woman sprinted down the hall to her son's room. She pushed the door open while shouting out, "Sora!" and froze when she saw the room was empty. Fear blossomed into panic as she searched around, any indication where her boy maybe.

His bed was all messy; his room was messy…where was he? Where was her baby?! Not again!

A tap on her shoulder caused a startle to run up and down her back as a gasp escaped. She turned to the disturbance, and there he was, already dressed and clean….as he should be.

He was smiling a little nervously. "Bathroom's free." With that, he ran down the flight, calling. "I gotta get going so I can walk to school with Kairi! Hey! Toast!"

She watched where the boy dissented down the steps, hearing him pour a drink for himself. She should complain about the pile of night clothes clogging the bathroom floor. She should scold the boy for not making his bed this morning. She should mention about the untidiness of his room. But she didn't. She couldn't. Because all that mattered at this very moment was her son was here and he was fine.

--

The sun rose up in the background, lighting the little the chain of sea-lands known as Destiny Islands. The houses varied from ones made of straw to wood to brick to mixtures, but they all had a semblance of facing towards the main road. Some were long, some were wide, but most only had one or one and a half stories on each house. Most had at sizable outside porch with couches or sleeping bags. At least half had decks. Of course there were a few houses that held a few extra stories, not including any vacation homes. And some lacked any type of sleepable porch. One of these was the capital building. Then again, this building was not just the capital building: It was the post office and a police station and the count district. There was a post office and a few smaller stations on opposite ends of the island, but those were use mainly for boating affair and imports/exports. The capital building served the town's people, not the tourist.

Behind the building was a two and a half story house with a deck, a yard, and a garden. This was the Mayor's house, though it had been known to and still shall keep company to those who needed somewhere to stay after a disaster.

A young girl, no, a young woman with an older man made her way out of the home, waving to someone inside. The two people walked together; the girl's hand held loosely by the older man's. Even though neither looked like one another, it was easy to see the father and daughter walking together.

Soon the smiling girl and calm man were in front of the capital build. The girl on tippy-toes gave a little peck on the mayor's cheek. "You have fun at work."

The man, now having the smile (as if inherited), patted his daughter on the head with his free hand. "You to."

"Daaad…." She said, rolling her eyes and letting go of the palm. "I have school. Not a job. It's not really the same thing."

"You'd be surprised. Except homework turns into paperwork, teachers turn into businessmen, and lunch...well, lunch is still lunch, I guess." He opened his mouth to comment/complain more, but a shout carried out through town.

"Kairi!"The two turned and saw the boy run down the street. Even though he was spiriting at top speed, a big smile was plastered on his face. He had his mouth opened with his tongue nearly hanging out. The few residence up in the morning turned to watch him race by, some waving. Sora literally had to skid to a stop in order to not ram into the duo. Only then did he start panting.

"Hey-made it-on time."

Kairi started giggling, "Yep!" With that she took Sora's hand and gave her father and mayor of the island another quick kiss. "Bye daddy! See you later!" She turned and dragged Sora after her.

"Hi Mr. Mayor." He waved. A surprised look crossed Sora's face as he could only make out a quick, "Bye Mr. Mayor!" before he had to turn his body around so his arm would stay in the proper socket.

"Sora! Hurry up! I wanna beat the bus before Riku gets there!"

"Ah, Kairi! I just ran all the way here! I need a break!"

It was watching those two children go by that made his job worth it. And it made being a parent more of a joy.

--

Destiny Island itself was not a small island. It was large enough to appear on a map and have its own economy.

But it was more like a small town in how the people interacted. Everyone pretty much knew everyone. If one person lived on one side of the island, they may not know another person on the other side. But, there was at least one or two other person who knew the both island siders. It was also very easy to spot the tourist.

Riku looked half asleep on the bus. He only appeared that way. He was wide awake, but thinking and daydreaming.

It was normal. Everything here was normal and sane and neat and all other words that described order.

Being back home showed him that much. But perfect is only a dream. He had thoughts. Even though they all had been home for nearly a month, he was having thoughts. They made him scared, yet he wanted to ponder on them. None of the darker thoughts that had been whispered to him in the pervious year. He was happy to be home, to take a break…but he missed it. It was weird, but he missed it. Sometimes he would wake up at night pondering why he stayed. Then again, most nights were filled with nightmares. He would rather receive the suffocating feeling of being closed off then the nightmares.

A sigh escaped him as he pondered. He felt like wanting to run and run and run.

A smile formed on his face. Not on the thought. But there they were, waving on the sidewalk at the bus. A red-head and a brunet. A boy and a girl. His light and twilight.

And the reason that described 'perfect.'

Once he stepped off the bus, he was greeted with a hug by the smaller one, and pat on the back by the middle one.

"Alright, time for the rest of our lived!"

"Sora, you mean this is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"Shut it, Riku."

The girl rolls her eyes, but continues on. At the door, she grins at the two of them.

"Oh boys?"

They turn to look at her. With a grin, she waved. "See you in home room!" And with that, the youngest Princess of Heart started sprinting to class. The light and dark Key Bearers look with utter shock, but soon give chase after her.

Such as life should be

--

The first couple of weeks had taken adjusting to actual normality. There were sleepless nights and always the looks over the shoulder. Even staring up at the sky, lost in thought, was a common thing. A few parents talked of therapy and answers to what happen. Well, Kairi actually did go see a therapist for a bit, but she fayed amnesia and since she appeared to have no mental scars, she received a clean bill of health.

The parents of Sora and Riku were confused. Sora's mother had been too afraid to ask about it. This was the first time her son ever did anything like this. And since Sora apologized and said he wished he could answer but couldn't and please understand on the verge of tears, what else could she do? Besides, a fear lingered in her: She never wanted to admit she lost memories of her only child.

Riku…well, Riku's family just let things be. The boy in the past had been known to run away. Yet this time, he came back so detached and for so long. Most thought him dead after the storm. His father had never been real close to the boy, but when he was on his doorstep, the man actually hugged him. It was the first time Riku cried since coming home.

Friends filtered by. Everyone asked what happened, but they were mums. Well, Kairi just said that she had to bring the two back. Riku would just say ask Sora and Kairi. And Sora, well…he became quite a good story teller. He never gave the heroes' names.

With school…well, school is school and that is what all needs to be said. Sora complained, but it was very clear that Kairi had to re-teach them a lot of things unless he wanted to go back one or two grades. Sora blamed it all on a lost year.

It had been exactly three months and twenty days since the trio was home. Going over to Kairi's after school was an every other day thing.

Still in school clothes, the trio headed down main street. And for the millionth time, Sora was having trouble with his tie.

"What are you bothering?" Kairi asked, a giggle passed her lips. "School's over, and I'm sure mom is not going to inspect you on that. She likes you anyways."

Sora still messed with his tie. Riku rolled his eyes. "I am embarrassed to be around you."

"Hey! It's tricky!" And Sora yet again tried to make a neat mess out of his not. It started out good, too.

Kairi turned to Riku and gave him that look. The one look that said, 'go help the monkey with his muddle.' Riku rolled his eyes yet again, but turned back to his best friend and pushed Sora's hands away. Within moments a tie was being fixed up Sora's neck. The smaller boy froze and looked intent down his chest. Riku smirked. "I bet your mom still does it."

"She does not…" Was a mumble replied, frowning and flustering like a three year old who was told he was not old enough to play with the oven.

Kairi chuckled and slipped one of her arms around each free elbow to her sides, dragging them with her. "Alright, now that we have perfect ties, let us see if there is hope for either of you."

"I don't know…" Sora appeared to be deep in though but he grinned. "I've seen the math and science assignments that Riku does. I hope he doesn't blow the school to a pile of sticks."

"Hey, this is coming from someone who can't write a sentence without getting a red mark on about ever other word! And you'd think you'd learn something from that consciousness." Sky-boy used his free hand to swat around the middle girl.

"Why do I need that? I can speak it just fine!"

"Look on the bright side." Kairi held up her bound hand up for a sign of peace, "Both of you are very good in history and law. Most kids struggle in that subject." This comment was more focused to stop Sora antics then praise. "But…you both are awful at economy. Then again, I supposed that happens when all your income was earned whacking things over the head and living like bums." Kairi said offhand.

Sora blinked, and then gave Riku a look. A rather muddled, but almost conniving look. Oh the older boy was smirking and looking at their youngest friend. And now Sora was smirking. Suddenly, Kairi was lifted up from the ground by her arms. She screamed out with a fearful giggled, but they ignored her as they carried her, one hand from each of them still locked around her joint while the other kept her in a sitting positions, swinging her as the jogged. There may have been threats of throwing her into the ocean.

--

It was hard to say that life became normal. Life would never be normal for the trio. After all, they remembered everything. It was hard to forget. And they still had their links still tied to their hearts.

Riku, emotionally, had it the worst. His grief, his guilt, his anger, his pity; his darkness. It was still all there. Xehanort's heartless was gone, but the recollections were always there and came in some ways he could not control. Events he dare not utter.

Not to say that his other two friends were better off. Kairi had her own bit of guilt. It was her fault, in a sense, that the two had been going around the galaxy. Riku fell to the darkness and Sora lost his heart because of her and her place in the universe . Then they vanished for a whole year. And she forgot about them. Of course, that was not entirely her fault. Ironically, a part of her could be blamed for that problem. Then she could not even defend herself from being kidnapped; twice. What worth was she to them?

Sora, perhaps had it the roughest. More because of his level of maturity. Honestly, the chosen wielder had the greatest heart. But sometimes…he had thoughts. Really bad thoughts. Not like Riku's memories. But of bleak futures if he failed and what ifs from the past. It hurt so bad…

The children had grown up in the few years they were gone. In silence, each suffered their own way. But no matter what, they each had each other to see an ending.

Riku had his two lights. The two people who meant more then anything in the world to him: His best friends. They had forgiven him even though he let the horror invade their home, even though he nearly killed Sora for Kairi, even though he literally became one with the darkness. They were there and pretty much already told him they would never leaving.

Kairi has her two knights, her two boys. No matter how scared she was they would protect her. She loved them both, loved them entirely. Riku had searched everywhere for her heart and later gave a weapon for her own protection (even though Princess never fight). Sora nearly died to make sure she got her heart back. He also, as any good hero did, came to the rescue of the maiden.

And Sora…well, Sora was Sora. He loves everyone. But Riku and Kairi…they were his. It may sound selfish, but it was the truth. They belonged to him. He just wanted them to be happy. Their happiness meant his happiness. The one who watched his back and the one who made him watch the future. His reason. It was as simple as that.

As children this was all simple. Just the three of them. It made perfect sense.

But none of them quite realized yet what may happen. Because even though they experienced things that nobody on their island could ever understand and became more grown up in their years, there were behind in other aspects of their development. The two keybearers fought for their lives, while the youngest had to be the one left behind. They knew how to be children and adults. But that key adolescence stage was nearly lost to them. That key time for maturity. Sora missed most of his literally; kept in sleep while only his body matured. His voice already dropped when he awoken among other things but it was easy to forget. Riku had been fighting his darkness in his heart, not noticing how his body grew. At the time he appreciated it, but for combat purposes. He also lost his form physically for months, trapped in a body he hated. And Kairi, sweet Kairi, had no time for other things. Being a girl, her development came steady, but when she tried to stare at other boys or moments to converse with others, it felt false. They weren't there. And she knew it was two and not the one everyone kept telling her.

They were going to notice these things. It would be a problem. For Riku could see how beautiful Kairi had become and felt hate towards himself for feeling such thoughts because of Sora. Kairi, at the same time, was waiting for her paupu fruit, yet dreading that event; it would mean she was going to have to choose, leaving the anti-hero out. And Sora…well, Sora had a realization in store for him. Thoughts he never though he could have. And he would be terrified of loosing either of them.

Fate dictated it would end bad.

--

"This is going to end bad. Really bad."

There were two of them on the stain glass. The boy was looking off into the darkness. The girl was simply looking at her pad.

"Man…I feel bad. You think I might have had an influence?"

His counter-part said nothing; just started to draw. He decided to turn back to her. He took a seat next to her. "What are you drawing?"

"A sketch. For now." Was her reply for the moment.

On the paper were three dots, equally apart from one another right in the center.

"Wonder what it will turn into?"

* * *

Edit: So, yah, now it has spacing and it makes sense. Blame it on the school's computer. It automatically double spaces or something like that and it does not read it. I won't be doing that next time. Thank you to the person for informing me about this. I deleted the e-mail, but please send another one so I can give you proper credit!


	2. Three weeks, six days

Why yes, this is chapter two. Isn't it nice? When I started writing this story, I only read a few fan fictions on fan . Music Box was the first one who exposed me to this idea, though I have read a many stories where they are all still friends and stresses those points even if there is a pair in the three group. I read a story called _The Division of a Trinity_. Contrary to how it sounds, it's a little group of one-shots about our trio, though moving on with their lives and presume their own destinies, they each still meet and talk about their lives. Each one-shot shows their point of view on a certain subject, meaning each chapter has three sections. It's written by Riku-Rocks, so here is my promotion.

Here is another fiction I found: _One World, Three Hearts _by Fire Kitten. It's awesome and I hope they continue it eventually. Really, read it.

That's pretty much it for my items of interest. I'll put up random stories again next chapter. I have a beta lined up to do this, but he may be busy. We shall see.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts series. No gargoyles in it.

It was the weekend. Today Sora and Kairi strolled together down boardwalk. Along certain sides of the beaches, one could find many little shops that sold imports and exports. It suited better for off-islanded, but many interesting things could be found for anyone.

Earlier, Sora complained at first about shopping, saying Selphie could accomplish the task better then him. But after wondering along the way for hardly five minutes, Kairi had to half-jog to keep up with the spastic young man. He pointed and asked about everything and asked if they still had enough money for food. Sometimes Kairi wondered how he could still be so childish. It could be irritating. Then again, that was probably the reason she loved him still. As she watched the boy head to the next place, she looked around.

They were supposed to be finding something for Riku. His birthday passed already, but too much happened with arriving back home, so this was a belated sort of gift. Sora's and Kairi's would be several months away so nay worried about a gift in return quite yet. And their white-haired friend could use a nice present.

"HEY! THEY ARE SELLING FUNNELCAKE!"

At least, that was the plan. Now Kairi had become in-charge of their money because a certain key blade wielder had no grasp of monetary value. She was glad she was the one holding the coins in the group.

Of course, Sora had been looking for something for Riku. Really. But he was a fickle shopper. Nothing was good enough. And when he found something he liked, well…Kairi steered him away or tried to explain that Sora needed to look for something _Riku_ would like, not _Sora_. Their friend aged to seventeen, this birthday not seven. Secretly, she kept a note of what Sora liked. His present would be easier to guess on. She already jotted down five things she could give to him that she knew he would be so gleeful over.

It did not help that Riku was difficult to shop for. Kairi had mentioned about presents for his birthday. He shook his head, saying it would be a waste. Like that was going to stop Kairi. If he did not want present then he should never have told her his birthday. It's as logical as that. If only he would just say if he wanted sun glasses or maybe some new shoes or even food would be more direct then saying it would be a waste, then he would not cause his friends such problems.

Kairi caught up with Sora and pulled the boy along. "No food until we find something."

"But…funnel cake…" With a pout, Sora let himself dragged around with Kairi. One does not go against Kairi, because Kairi is, was, and forever will be always right. If she was not right…well, then Riku would decide to become a pacifist and Sora would decide hugging was the greatest crime in the worlds. The exaggerated point was Kairi knew what was right and to doubt her would be wrong. Or cause her to be angry. This was wrong, too, and should be avoided.

Kairi sighed. It was very nice to just walking like this. She gave a small, shy smile to the boy. Of course, he was oblivious to it, drooling over cotton-candy. But…she saw the drawing in the cave. She could wait.

Then she spotted it. "It" was a little store. It looked to be filled with various made-jewelry, art supplies, art-work, woven clothes, and other unique items. Even she knew that there was probably little or nothing in there that Riku could want, but she something inside her told her she just had to go look.

"Hey…let's go in there." Kairi said, almost too quietly then her usually brassy voice. Sora turned and frowned.

"Aw, but…its jewelry and nick-knacks and stuff." Sora knew Riku did not want any of those…home décor.

The girl turned and gave him a pitiful look. It was so familiar but wrong for her for some odd reason. It made Sora caved in. Well, maybe there was something with skulls and bones or something.

The inside was dimly lit, but the sun shown clear inside the building. Dream-catchers scattered along the walls, various straw and wooden musical entrustments laid against small shelves. There were shawls and bathing suits hanging off of racks. There was even boogie boards with exotic and hand-made paintings on their under sides, displayed like masterpieces in a museum. The straw mat on the floor crinkled under their feet as they looked around.

Kairi quietly inspected various clothes and looked for something appropriate for Riku. Sora just paced around, but smiled at the store owner, showing they were innocent. Everything was kind of cool, but it was typical and he had seen stuff like this already all day. Nothing that popped out and screamed, "BUY ME BECAUSE I'M PERFECT FOR A BIRTHDAY PRSENT FOR HIM!" He had seen things he wanted for Riku, but secretly, he knew they weren't for Riku: It was what he, Sora, wanted. But, he defiantly wanted something great for Riku because he needed something good from them. Even though he told them that…well, it had to be good!

He spotted something. Well, some things. Sora knew nothing about jewelry. Well, except for the shell accessories Kairi made and Kairi would prefer receiving over something made of metals. But…these items caught his attention. A three-piece jewelry set, made from a silvery metal for their frame and decorated with pieces of sea-glass. Selphie loved to collect sea-glass and watch how it reflected the colors. She always made them go look for some after a big storm. Kairi thought these ocean gems were pretty as well, but she was always like flowers better. Though both girls would make strange pieces of glass, plants, and shell and call them charms.

It was a bracelet, a pair of earrings, and a pendant. Sora refused to call the pendant a necklace because that would make it girly. So it was a bracelet, earrings, and pendant. The bracelet consisted of pieces of sea-glass linked together in various blues and reds and yellows and mixtures of color, all sanded to be perfect oval shapes, though they ranged in different sizes. He could imaging them clinking together when they shook. The earrings were shaped in tear-drop of pink-red-purple glass that shimmered of the sunrise and the sun set. Little pieces were set in wire around it, like stained shards on a chapel. Even though it was rather feminine…he liked it for some odd reason. But the pendant…the pendant was perfectly fine. Its main piece was a green glass shape hung lower then the line of the necklace, with parts of other pieces spread around it in a mixed pattern. The rest of it was simply the wire, except the wire was changed in linklets, three hoops per piece of chain. Unlike the circles on the braclette, the pieces at the center was smoothed, but looked naturally made through years of water and sand shaping each part to look like something else. The green center was unique from the rest, even though it looked to be formed in the ame process.

It looked like a misshaped heart.

"Kairi…I found it!"

Kairi skipped over and looked around for the prize. Sadly, she did not spot what Sora wanted her to see. She frowned. "Where?"

"That! Er, them!" He pointed at the display.

Kairi looked, and then frowned again. It was, of course, the most thoughtful thing that Sora picked out all day. But…it just was not Riku. The whole thing was a set. And rather…well, something she would prefer receiving more then Riku. She gave him a questioned look. "Um…Sora…"

"We need this. I know it. Please?" When Sora turned to look at his female friend, his expression was more stone, his voice more calmer, and his tone was a little more…edged.

There was an understanding; a click. If asked again later, the two could not recall actually buying the set in clear detail. Or Sora haggling for a cheaper price. Or Kairi giving a sweet and small smile when she got the gift from the store owner. Or walk to the end of the board walk.

Just when they stopped at that line. They turned to one another and looked.

"What happened?" Each asked either.

A pause.

"Why does happen to us?" Sora sighed, suspiciously rubbing at his head and looking up as if glaring at someone.

Kairi smiled, this time. But it was now a wide smile. "It's not so bad. It could be worst. Now common, let's figure out why we bought it."

---

And so the two had their gifts wrapped up and waited for Riku to come over. He was suppose to be visiting Sora to play games, but that fun was going to be spoiled. Though Kairi said she would be willing to play one round, so long as she got to pick winner on her team.

When Riku entered the room, he was surprised at the call of "Happy birthday!" He started in shocked, then frowned.

"It's not my birthday."

"Oh sure it is." And with that, Sora's mother came in and plopped a cake down in the room. It was a bit smaller then a regular cake, but was round and looked delicious and looked homemade. She gave the aqua-eyed boy a hug and a kiss, then walked away, saying she needed to grab something else. Riku gave his friends a dirty look.

"This better be all of it."

The just grinned at one another. They pulled out the presents. Now Riku looked like a mix between angry, surprise, shock, and dear they think a glint of happiness?

"What did you guys do?" Riku sounded very quiet.

"Presents!" Sora said, "I picked it out." And how Sora beamed out at this.

Kairi chuckled and smirked at the brunet. "Too bad I had to pay for most of it."

Sora frowned, then pouted. "I still picked it."

Riku sighed, but took the present. "I don't know why you bother. All my family did was give mumnies and told me to buy what I wanted. If I wanted something that costed more, they would give me as much as I needed." He stared curiously at the box and shook it a little.

"That means you are going to have to like it." Kairi said, grinning at Sora. He nodded, still quite happy with himself.

Soon Sora's mother was back and she brought drinks and some candles. Even though Riku had to endeared the birthday songs (with Sora, of course, saying he smelled like a monkey), he let a smile slip. He even blew out all his candles, with Kairi having to keep Sora at bay from trying to "help."

"Now make a wish, dear." Sora's mother said as everyone turned to Riku.

His face froze, but then he grinned. "Alright."

Sora frowned at the expression. "What is it?"

Kairi smiled and patted Sora's head. "Silly, if you say the wish, it won't come true." Kairi commented and stood up, helping the adult with cutting the cake.

Riku stared back at the present. "Who wrapped it?" A little too neat for certain people to accomplish.

Sora's mother smiled and gave the boy yet another kiss on the cheek. "I did, since I wanted to see what it was. It is certainly original." The typical mom-response for 'it's nice, but not really a great present.' Riku was confused, but happy, though it hinted to be a not so great gift. But really, it was fine Even though it was just the four of them…it was still the four of them. Sora's mother became a second mother to him after his own died. He liked his step-mother and she treated Riku good, but it was not the same. And what more could he say about the two people that meant more then anything else?

As the cake was cut into pieces, the two children looked at their friend. Riku blinked. "What?"

"Well?" "OPEN THE PRESENT!"

It was easy to tell who said what. Even Sora's mother waited. He sighed and starting tearing away the paper.

Needless to say, he was surprised.

"Guys? I know you make jokes…but I'm not a girl."

"Well…the bracelet could be asexual…"

"I don't have pierced ears."

"Well sweetie…you can hang those _on_ the bracelet."

"And it's a necklace…a nec-"

"THAT is a pendant! NOT a NECLACE!"

Riku sighed, and looked at his friends. Kairi smiled nervously. The older female shruged. Sora was a mix of a pout and angry. Riku was not going to say no.

"Well…it is…I mean…you _could have _gotten me something lame like clothes or a book." Riku settled and grabbed the bracelet. It was certainly colorful. It made a nice chitterling sound as the small fragments hit one another. He undid the wire clasp and slide it on his wrist. Okay, he liked it. Not his usual thing, but he liked it. Now he stared at the other pieces of jewelry.

"I refuse to get my ear's pierce. I love the both of you, but I have my limits. Kairi has those. And I don't ware things around my neck. That is more of a Sora thing." Kairi smiled sweetly but Sora sighed.

"Sorry…" The younger boy grabbed the remaining jewelry. Or at least tried. Riku's hand shot out and stopped him, smirking at his friend.

"Eh, they are still mine." He already pulled the box away, then lifted the dangling pieces. These beauties would look perfect on Kairi. They were so…her. He then looked at Kairi. Then he looked at the last part of the set. Then a look to Sora. A grin soon appeared. He scooped the box up and walked out, indicating for Sora's mom to come. The woman looked amused and followed. As soon as the woman existed out of the room, a famiar long-haired boy poked his head in. "You two…stay here." And Riku disappeared again.

There was a silence before Kairi turned to look at the blue-eyed boy. Sora paused, but decided prior he wanted caked and was in mid-bite as he received a visual beating from Kairi. "You pig."

"What?" Even though he looked ashamed, he did not stop eating the cake. Kairi sighed, thinking how bad of a gift it was. Something told her it was right. This time, it was not Sora.

In five mintues, the woman and the boy was back. In his hands were two boxes. The two other teens blinked. Kairi then smiled, "Oh Riku…"

The older teen just grinned, even more so at the total confused expression his counter-part male had. He sat down and handed each a present.

Sora looked down at his with curiosity, while Kairi tore at the paper slowly. She was not at all surprised at what she found. "Happy Birthday." Riku said calmly.

"Thank you, Riku." She said as she slipped off her studs.

Sora finally understood as he now opened his box and found the last piece of the set. He held it up and frowned. "But…we just gave you these."

"And now I'm giving them to you two. Consider it for any time I missed any birthdays." Riku took his own piece of cake.

Kairi wiggled her finger, giggling. "No re-gifting, you!" But she already put the items on her ears. They truly complimented her hair and eyes.

Sora was not quite convinced and he made a small protest of, "But…"

Riku sighed. "Sora, just put on the damn necklace. It will make me happy."

"…It's a pendant…" But Sora slid the thing around his neck, staring at the end piece.

Riku smirked, "You like chains, anyways. Besides…the heart fits you." Sora blinked.

Kairi smirked. "Oh, and what does the earrings say about me?"

Riku smirked back and ever-so-carefully tugged lightly at an earring and the lobe it was hooked on. "Besides how pretty you look with them? Well, you were always the brains behind every operations. Even with the raft…it was my idea, but you knew what we needed more then I thought. And the inspiration." She giggled and blushed.

"What does that make you, Riku?" She question with a voice that danced with laughter.

Riku opened his mouth, but paused. What did that make him? This was one of those thoughts that snuck up on him at the wrong time. He was at a lost for words. He felt embarrassed and afraid.

For once, he was glad of Sora's random outburst. The blue-eyed boy smiled, really smiled, and took his friend's wrist, showing off the proud bracelet. "You are a gauntlet!" Riku paused and looked at his gift.

"Sora?"

"Yah?"

"That is not a gauntlet. Not even remotely."

"I know that!"

"What I think he means," Kairi grabbed the hand that did not have a band jiggling on it's wrist and smiling at Riku, "Is that if I'm the brains and Sora's the heart," Her hand shout out and grabbed Sora's other hand, "then you are the wielder." Riku seemed to ponder this.

"Like a being…a mind, body, and soul." Riku mumbled quietly. Before he could say anything else, a snap and a flash was heard and seen. The group turned and saw a smirk on the Sora's Mother's face.

"Oh, you three…" The woman finally left with the prized camera, calling, "Don't stay up too late. And remember, I have to drop Kairi off at home in a couple of house."

---

"Why did you want those?"

The boy frowned and looked down at the ground. "What?"

She still smiled, "I never imagined you to be a jewelry person."

"You wanted to go into the store."

A chuckle escaped from her. "I just found it interesting. I was curious. It looked pretty." An out-right smirk appeared on her face, though it looked innocent as her eyes sparked. "But I was really surprised with you."

"I liked the colors." A pause.

"And?"

He seemed to look off into the distance. "I liked the earrings…they reminded me of him."

"Oh."

The male counterpart let out a sigh. "Why did you agree with me?"

She smiled, but this one was just a one filled with joy. "I liked the colors." She looked at her drawing. He came and stood by her, placing a hand on her small shoulder. She pulls on his leg, then turns the paper towards the other. The three dots are now connected in a triangle. The background has small traces of tree and a sun set and possible people standing somewhere. "I think I need to add some colors."

The boy just started at the picture.


	3. Two weeks, two days

Fear not, this is meant to be a short chapter. Trust me, its best as a short chapter. PoV and all that good stuff. I was a little afraid of this chapter and how it would look, but I had a few people read it, one who didn't like Riku much too but actually felt sorry for him because of this chapter. So yes, I feel pride for this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Suggestions for this time is Tabitha Dornoc. She's written some lovely stories, but most are located on her livejournal. One of my favorite here on has to be Witch's Favour. Enjoy!

--

The island was still their island. Actually, more so. Even though they still loved their other trio of friends, they were not quite the group of six they once were. Selphie was less interested in fighting with her jump rope then she had been and more interested in growing up and becoming whatever she decided to be that week. Then again, she was willing to experiment with new weapons. Wakka and Tidus were both in the school's Blitzball team and took their aggressions out that way. It was the season for the sport, but once it ended, then maybe they would be around more

Therefore, they often stayed there with just themselves. Like old times. Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The two boys are calmer now and spend their time teaching their princess about how to fight. Just incase something bad happens again. If it does, it will not be too much of a problem.

A lot of the time, maybe more then they should, they ended up here. If their parents had any problem or objections, they kept it to themselves. Sora's mother was too happy her baby was home. She had her panic fears and insecurities but she just wanted her son's love. That was all she could ask for. Riku's parents, both father and stepmother had been shocked when their son came home and who thought he might have run or died in the storm. They took him back in without questions. It was uncomfortable, but Riku's parents only would care if the police were involved. And Kairi's family asked her a million questions as soon as she came home. She answered them all patiently and as best she could and made sure to take her phone with her, wherever she went.

Right now, Sora was _supposed_ to be helping clean up a bit of a seaweed mess along the beach. Supposed to, but the boy fell asleep in the sun as the lazy bum he was. So now Kairi had to pick the pieces up all by herself, except making sure that a few landed around and on Sora, just because he was and is a lazy bum. Riku was…

Kairi paused. Riku was here a moment ago. He was checking the boards on the wall, but now he was gone. After disposing her pile in the right places, she began to look around. He was not on his island, his usual favorite place. She knew he never liked being in the tree fort and his boat was still there. Even if he was going to leave, he would have said something. Kairi was worried.

Not the fear of him totally disappearing, but the fear that he felt left out. That was something Kairi did not want to happen, for him to think and experience. Early she thought she saw a shake in the bushes while she decided a certain pieces of grass just had to be set into Sora's already grassy hair.

But that was the door…

Kairi had already climbed through the entrance (a little smaller then it was only about a year back). It was something the three never talked about unless they needed to discuss it. She knew Sora still journeyed in here, but it was always assumed Riku kept his distance from this place.

But there he was, staring around at everything. Surprisingly, his gaze was not focused on the door that lead to the heart of the world…but on the many drawings that all the kids did once upon a time. His back was placed against some brush to the side of the whole cavern as to not accidentally ruin any drawing. Both of his hands laid flat to his side in the sand

"Riku?" The teen in question blinked and looked over to his female friend. There was a strange look in his face. It was peaceful, but sad at the same time. They stared at one another before a small smiled tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"It's weird. This place really is innocent. Just…"

Kairi simply sat down next to him and patted his shoulder. "I know." Kairi smiled. Both their gazes turned to the door. Kairi had been here when she lost her…

She shook her head. Those memories were blurry and frankly should never be visited again. Her eyes instead turned to look at the drawings. Those made a blinding smile cross her face. They were of everything and nothing; childhood and dreams. Kairi turned to a certain portion of the wall and nearly giggled. There was the discovery she made when she came home the first time, when everything appeared right before her eyes. The good one. Two pictures of a girl and a boy each giving the other a star. The legendary Paopu fruit. She was never certain of Sora's feelings until then.

Then she looked over a Riku, and realized that the sad face was back.

It made her blood freeze.

This was a subject she had been trying to avoid for a while. She knew it needed to be discussed…but nobody should be hurt by it. He suddenly turned to her and gave her a wide smile. Yet the sadness dance behind his aquamarine eyes. "It's good to visit this place." He stood up and started to walk out.

It should not end this way. This…this needed to be solved or resolved. "Riku!" She got up and scampered to him. Before she reached him, however, his hands were already up to hold her back by her shoulders, holding her back from actually showing close affection. She paused, staring at the hands, then at him. "I'm…" Riku shook his head.

"It's fine." Though from how Riku stated it, it sounded everything but fine. "I knew it was what was going to happen. I'm not mad."

'Not but you are sad.' Kairi thought. "Riku…I owe you so much. If I would have known what was going to happen with everything…I still want to help as much as I can." Kairi pulled back but quickly entwined both of her smaller hands into his larger hand. He froze, but gripped her back as much as he could.

"I love you."

Even though it was something that Kairi had known, she jumped a little at hearing these words. It felt good but hurt in ways she could not begin to describe. More so because it hurt him even more to have to finally admit it. Kairi pulled one of the hands to her face and held it against her cheek. She was crying. She knew she was. But she did not, could not, would not stop the tears. "I know…I love you, too."

"But not the way I do." It was a final statement. Kairi stared at him. He was actually smiling brighter. "But that's okay."

She bit her lip to stop a sob from escaping. "Riku, I didn't want to choose. I mean…yes, I had, but I shouldn't be about choosing something like this. It should be…I'm sorry." Kairi was out of words

He leaned over and brought up his free hand to placed one finger over her lips. "I'm glad you choose him."

Kairi was stunned. She was not sure if it was because of the contact or his tone, but it forced her to listen. She wanted things to be okay. She wanted to say something to make it all better. What came out was one word:

"Why?"

Riku let out a sigh, but still smiled. "You two…you both mean more to me then anything. Really. I have some guilt…for bringing the darkness on you. It was my fault you got involved. Even though you weren't from here and both of us undoubtedly would have been swept up in all of this anyways…You still forgave me." Riku looked down on the ground, "And what I almost did to Sora….He forgave me, too."

Kairi waited for him to go on, but he stopped after that. She did not want to press, so she just waited since she knew there was more he wanted to think. He seemed to find the words again after a minute, "I've already figured out something. No matter how lost I got in darkness, you two will find a way to bring me back." He pulled the one had off her lips, but moved it back to her shoulder. "I use to be afraid you two would go ahead of me and leave me behind. I use to feel like an extra. But…" A bright grin slid across his face. "Even if you two are together…you'll never leave me behind. Especially you two."

A sniff. Full tears finally fell down her cheek. Small arms wrapped around the larger frame as ocean drop sunk into cloth of her shirt. "Yah…us. We will always be there for you, even if me and Sora aren't…" Something cracked in her voice when she spoke in the last part.

Riku, though clearly overwhelmed by the hug, rubbed the girl's head and seemed to ponder the end of that statement. "Kai?"

She looked up at the aquamarine eyes and bit her lip, wondering if she should even bring it up. But maybe she should. "Sora hasn't given me a paopu fruit…"

The boy's eyes opened widely or a second. Of course, that sentence had more then one meaning. And Riku understood them all. He hugged her back, a bit of merriment behind his voice. "Ah…you know Sora. He's pretty dense, unless you outright tell him."

A smile crossed her face. "Yah…" She finally looked back up at the taller boy, genuinely smiling. She gave him a quick peck on the lips. Maybe more then quick moment, but it was still a peck with not so much puckering behind it as laughter. It certainly shocked him as his jaw looked reading to fall. The ocean girl only giggled. "I'll still care. Okay?" Riku paused, but bore that rare, genuine smile again and hugged the girl closer, placing his chin on her head.

Maybe he didn't have her…but he had them. Kairi hoped he understood that. She still loved him. And perhaps…perhaps Riku could find someone to take that place in his heart. But for now-

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! KAIRI! RIKU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

A hush settled in the two until they started at one another. Then two identical wicked smirks spread across their face. Then laughter echoed in the cave as the two teens, hand in hand, darkness and light, left to greet their sea-weed friend.

--

"It's weird…their bond."

The girl turned away from her spot, looking at her male counter-part.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

The boy did not reply at first. Instead, he looked down at the smooth, glossed ground. It was a difficult question.

"Not on its own. But…it is going to get jumbled. Because the each want someone who wants another and another and another…" This time, he stared at the picture. There was no apparent change in the picture. No new colors. No refinement in the sketches of lands and seas and skies and people and trees and surf and everything that needed to go into the picture. But there is a key difference. A large key difference. Only took a slight twirl of the pencil to finish it. The triangle in the center. The shape itself changes by nothing. But…

A perfect circle encased it.

The boy frowned. "What does that mean?"

She shrugged and set the paper down to her side.


	4. Three days

I love Sora the most of the Trio, yet I've always found him to be a little difficult to write for. No, he is hard to write for. For me, at least. So if this came out strange…yes, that is why. Because I can't get into his mind set no matter how hard I try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form.

Author's notes: This took forever to check over because I wanted to write a lot of things and my brother took over my computer. But now it's done!

* * *

Moonlight dances above the waves. The island at this time of night appears almost a polar opposite of itself then how it looks in the daytime. Almost like how the beach in the world of darkness looked. Almost.

The sand beneath toes feels cool instead of bone-child. The moon shines with a brightness, not glaring down emotionless. And the waves did not look like oil.

Sora never considered himself a night person. He loved the day. He woke up rather easily (not to say that sleeping in was fine and dandy on the weekends) for school. In the past, he went to bed when he was told to usually. Then again, he had his moments of being bratty/cranky/daring where he acted along the lines of 'I'm not really tired. But I'll lay down, just to show you.'

Every time he was out within ten minutes.

But the Sora that came back home kept odd hours. One day he would sleep only four hours and be alert for anything. Another day he would just rest for near twelve hours and awake with dark circles still around his eyes. Whenever asked about it by his mother, he shrugged it off as bad dreams. Sleep could claim him in the day and in the night. Sora blamed it on the year he missed. In his opinion, it threw his clock off.

The agenda for 'today' was practice. It happened about once or twice a week. Riku and Sora kept their skills up, just in case…

The blanket of night suited best for these small skirmishes. Not a soul came. It avoiding the question on what the strange keys in their possession were. If rehearsal became just a tad rough, any damaged sustained to the island or to each other could be remedies with a potion or a hammer. As much as roughhousing with the two Blitz players was fun, these were train session in the regards of life or death. Even Kairi, as much as she improved with her weapon, had yet to become quite the Masters her two counter-parts were. They taught her how to defend herself and to attack, but nothing up to their par yet.

Under the cover of countless worlds staring at them from afar, Sora waited for Riku to arrive. His seat was on the Paopu tree. His gaze turn to those countless worlds. He pondered what everyone out there was doing and if they were okay. He wondered if it was night time where they were and that if they were now look into their own skies. Sora chuckled. That thought reminded her of the letter. Kairi had a way with words; it was rubbing off on him.

Sora felt the rustling of the tree. He did not look at Riku as the older boy took a spot near the tree. Riku made no move to sit upon the sideways tree-trunk.

It started out this way: Just the silence at the wait of the other's onset. Minutes of silence washed over the two. But one would always break the peace. Riku broke it this time.

"Now?"

"Yah…"

Two flashes light up the night and without forewarning, the two jumped to different sides of the island. Sand kicked up and settled as a stare-down happened. Blank looks were shared until the eldest cracked a smile. A chuckle from the younger escaped as both shot towards one another.

The battles themselves were mock fights, the motions of what should be a life and death struggle. But the blades were swung a little too wide and a little too slow and Sora happened to be humming some song stuck in his head the whole time. The scuff, surprisingly, looked more like children trying to poke one another with sticks. They knew what their limits were.

The practices, though not as intense as an observer might think, lasted for at least a hour. The stopping point came when someone accidentally tripped or a deep scratch cut a little too deep or they just could not longer move. Tonight's case was the ladder.

Somehow, Sora was now near-passed out on the beach. Riku sat some yards away, whiping the cooling sweat from his bangs. Sora, again, watched the stars. His thoughts yet again drifted out to everyone up there.

"Hey Riku?" Sora called out.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think it's night right now…" A tanned had pointed up to the stars, "…somewhere out there?"

The only sound was the surf for a few moments. The pause came from Riku actually pondering the question for a second. "Well…I'd imagine. At least Traverse Town." Riku took his place next to him.

Sora let out a content side, even though his words seem to betray anything but contentness, "I would like to visisit again. Though maybe I shouldn't wish for it." He chuckled. He wanted to visibit, but he wanted to stay more.

"Sora…why did you come back?"

The blue eyed boy heard the question before he actually _heard_ the question. Even when he started comprehending, he turned his head to look at Riku with curiosity. "Huh?"

The long-haired boy face looked slightly tight, but it stared out in the ocean. "I meant…what brought you back home? Here?" Riku's friend looked at him as if he was asking him why the sky suddenly turned green. That answer…

"Kairi, of course!" It was obvious. Without their connection, the door of light would not have open. Sora scratched his head, ignoring the bits of sand that tumbled out of his hair. Confusion riddled his face, even more so when Riku suddenly smiled. "Why do you ask?" The older boy waves his hand, but still smiled.

"Just making sure. Keep forgetting you are like a brick wall." This fact was probably true, but Sora did not like being referred to like that.

He sat (read: jumped) into a sitting position, glaring knives and looking about ready for round two. "What does that mean?!" He called out.

Riku laughed and instead reaches for something. Déjà vu hit the situation all of sudden. For on the ground was a Paopu fruit. Sora looked at the piece of fruit, wondering what this was supposed to mean.

"You still won, remember?" Sora started at the still smirking Riku.

"Won what?" The contest escaped his mind. Riku merely rolled his eyes. Sora frowned. He knew that look. It was a look everyone gave him. The look said he was a moron. Or at least people thought he was a moron. Or he just did something stupid. Which in all fairness…was usually true. Either that, or he did not know what it was about. There was always a small spark of anger he felt whenever someone gave him that took. In all fairness, anger was too strong of a word. The emotion was more like…annoyance or slightly peeved off. Or maybe vexed. More likely…a little offended. Nothing that burned his blood. Just enough to make his face scrunch up. At the very most.

Though it might have to do that he had been getting that look since he was five years old. It still bugged him to no end. Even if he laughed at such things half the time.

His scooped the fruit up in his hands, looking at it. What did it mean? Could it-

"Whomever won got to share a Paupou fruit with Kairi, remember?"

Another surf-silence passed over the beach. Sora looked down. Too many emotions flashed through him. He was an emotions person, but they were bright and cheerful things. Even when he felt sadness, he held hope. Now, it felt like all of the emotions of every color in every hue and shade ran through his heart, making a pool fog black. It clogged in his chest.

He was not ready to tell Riku about that little dilemma. Especially Riku.

Sora wanted things to go back to how they were, before they left. Everything was so much simpler. They were all friends. Back before everything…every thing made sense.

But now it didn't. In retrospect, it was not the adventure that changed, but himself. Sora actually looked up some information about the subject and figured out that one year of sleep made him miss something very important about himself. He was slightly mad about that. Indirectly, that was the Organization's fault. Then again…would things be much different if he had that extra year to experience the changes?

He felt like he was clutching against himself. Things need to be said. But they terrified Sora. It was going to hurt everyone.

But lying would be worst. He hated to lie.

Then again, would it be so much of a lie? He loved Kairi. Kairi was perfect. Always diligent, always patient. Always…waiting. On him the most.

Would it be fair to deceive her?

But it would not be wrong. They loved each other.

Except…It would be traitorous.

Sora tossed the fruit back at Riku, now burring his face in his knees. He did not want to think about it. He did not need to see the tears coming out. It had been easier to hide this sort of situation earlier, but he was bone tired now due to practice. His body was ready for sleep and now his emotions were draining any mental defense he could wish to have.

The small Keyblade master looked through his knees as his best friend grabbed the fruit back. Something burn at that and he stared at the fruit in that hand. It made him cry more. It proved it, didn't it? The other boy dusted the fruit off.

"Sora?"

The confusion hurt. Not so much as he was confused about what he felt, but why he felt it and that's what made the hurt. This was not how it was suppose to be.

"It's not Kairi, is it?" Oh, it made him feel better that Riku guessed it. It still hurt, but now Sora did not need to say it. Him burring his face into his knees more server as the answer. "When did it happen?"

At the moment, Sora was thankful for not needing to answer the who. The big who…that answer would be hard to supplement. He wanted to be as truthful as he could. He owed them that. "…I don't know. I…it changed."

"It changed?" He was honestly surprised on how upset Riku sounded. He had yet to admit the really terrible part. The nearly man stood up and stared down at his friend. "What changed? Is it because Kairi changed? Is that the problem?"

Now Sora got up, a bit shake, but he stood. He felt like defending himself. Because…she was not the problem. "No! Kairi is…she's great. She's perfect. It was me…"

"You?"

This conversation should never be happening. He should just keep his mouth shut and give the fruit to Kairi. Then everyone would be happy.

Riku turned away, looking at nothing there. "Sora…you have to tell her. If…there is someone else, you have to tell her."

He wanted to laugh. One of those helpless laughs that ended in tears. Riku had no idea.

A small snort escaped his mouth, "It's not the simple, Riku…"

"I know…but…" At least Riku decided not to say it happen to be very simple. It meant it wasn't. Because the whole damn thing was too damn complicated. "You're hurting her."

Sora let out a defeated sigh. That statement cause a pain to ripple through his heart. Didn't he know that. In his morality, hurting Kairi existed as an inexcusable offense. Kairi deserve love and care and someone who could appreciate her for how beautiful and sweet and pure she was. But…Sora knew that he may not do the job right.

But that would be wrong. Until he really understood…it would be wrong.

"I'm sorry." He was apologizing. To Kairi. To Riku. But Riku did not need to know that. Please let him not know that.

And he did not. "I'm not the one you are suppose to say sorry to, idiot." A hand slid of Sora's shoulder. The smaller boy flinched. "I know better then anyone that…things can change. And if your feelings changed, well, they did." A sigh escaped from Riku.

This whole situation caused more pain to break into Sora's heart. Riku being angry or upset or something more negative appeared to have been the worst case. But Riku being supportive and correct…it played out to be much worst. Hearing support for how he felt clawed at his gut. It might be guilt. Just very well might be guilt. "I'm sorry," he whispered this, in a prayer to make the pain go away. All it did was make it shift.

"Sora…she'll forgive you. You know her." That was the worst of it. Of course she would forgive. She was Kairi. She would never blame anything on anyone else. But his destiny already was with her. Not…someone else. Especially when they felt different.

"Who do you love, Riku?"

The inquiry draped around the island. Sora knew what he was asking. He knew the answer. But he wanted the answer for a different reason then the white-haired boy might think. But Sora felt a pain of surprised at how Riku froze. He remained silent.

"Riku…"

"What do you want me to say, Sora?" It came out harsh and quick and clean, almost like a Keyblade with words. "This wasn't suppose to be an issue. I'm not going to make it."

He was crying. He did not know why. But the salt water poured from blue eyes in a stream. It streamed down sand-dusted cheeks. "Then…then you can be with her." The other boy opened his mouth, but Sora actually cut him off, voice hitting pitches that had not been heard in years. "You two can be together, and then everyone can be happy." Sora would never mention his exclusion from the happiness.

"It can't work that way, Sora."

He gushed out and pulled away from Riku, "Why not?!" The tears emanated freer now. His back was to the other.

"Because she loves you." And so led to the problem.

He laugh with his tears now. Sora never understood desperation until this point in his life. He absolutely refused to believe there was no hope. But right now he understood it. Steering death in the face never cut it. Sitting in the darkness did little to deter his spirits. He caused his own downfall without a raise of a weapon, without trying to, without even wanting to. It was his fault he couldn't love Kairi like she loved him. Not her fault. Not Riku's fault. Because Riku loved Kairi.

Why couldn't two of them stick to one another? The odd-man (or woman) would be happy. Sora would know that if Kairi and Riku wanted to be together, Sora could step back and just smile.

A mess…it described the situation perfect.

Two hands now grabbed his shoulder from behind. He slumped in defeat. Nobody would win this one. "Sora…it happened. Okay? It happens. You obvious didn't mean to fall for this other girl." He was ready to laugh his lungs up. "But…if this is your choice, then it is."

"It's not my choice…"

"I know, fate is screwy like that."

"No Riku…I mean…it wasn't my choice." Sora could invision the questionable look given to him. But it came out. He just went forward, "I want to love Kairi. I still do. With everything." He wondered why his voice sounded so detached. "But I change. I started to notice things." He pulled away from the shoulder, somewhat surprised by how calm he sounded. "I lost a lot of time. Maybe if I had that extra year…" He turned to look up at his best friend, sad and twisted smiling scaring his face. "It seemed sudden to me."

The confusion reflected in Riku's eyes. The strange sea-foam eyes. Sora started crying again, letting out a sob. Admits the confusion were other emotions. None colored red. That red…

No passion. Just contact. Riku froze and paled and stared. Sora moved, but only enough to hold a head in place and to move just a little forward. Nothing deep. Nothing astounding. Nothing, except everything. Everything in contact.

He stepped back, now sobbing and looking at the older and wiser of them. Riku made no movement after the kiss, staring with alarm and something a-kin to fear. He hoped Riku stopped looking at him like that. Never once did Riku gaze at him as he did now. He hated it and hated himself for bring that look. So long ago, looks of anger clouded those eyes. Glares of utter hatred and darkness changed them to different shades and intensity. Jealousy once made the pair appealing more like velvet. Sometimes the navy sadness mix with emerald to give them deeper meaning. Terror slipped in to be sure, but that paleness turned inward or to the shadows. Never at Sora.

Years of friendship…disappeared because of an action. Why choose now to avail these new feels or urges or whatever name could be given to it? If he thought about it, he could believe the lack of sleep these last two days. Include the energy lost in practice and the sudden guilt. Stir together and out poured the need to not lie. His heart tired of hiding. Even if he wanted to now.

The young man needed to make amends somehow. He reached to the other again, calling quite, "Riku…"

His oldest friend jumped back and looked ready to slap the hand that dared to try to touch him again. His eyes stayed locked with the pervious emotions. But the red anger swelled. The pinnacle came with the venomous uttering of an almost hissing, "No…"

That was it. Gone to wrack and ruin.

----

The island's peaceful nature encompassed both day and night. But the night changed the island in appearance so it seemed to be such a different place, almost a ghost island. Sleep claimed all the people. Work, school, and socializing happened during sun-time. The estimate, if one bothered to actually wanted to, figured over nightly percent of the population slept awakened the sun was gone. The odd ten percent consisted of different occupations. The faithful light house observers scanned the seas for danger that usually never came. Nightly hangouts and tourist attractions stayed open late, hoping for just a little more revenue. The astrology type kept odd hours to glimpse at that perfect site in the heavens. The rest of the odd night-owls rounded off due to the un-daily night-owls: The various teen swimming late a night. Couples walking the beaches. Even the worker who needed to do just a little more work.

Slamming feet on dirt, pavement, wood; his shoes echoing in the same rhythm. Main street dead except for that sound.

He knew where he needed to go, needed to be.

No guards blocked his sprint passed the capital building. In the back of his mind the lack of security bothered him. Anything could happen; no defense. Flashes to the night of the heartless attack danced by his eyes.

This wasn't the first time he climbed up the side of the house. It spawned a game once upon a time: Kairi would be a princess trapped in a castle and they raced up the siding to rescue her. Or just climb it for fun.

Her mother did not appreciate her lovely vines pulled apart by little hands and shoes.

Every now and then this ladder of wood and plants became useful. Sometimes once a week since coming home someone would use it to climb up. Sometimes every other week someone would climb down. Bad dreams kept secret and made them seek each other out.

The guilt of waking up Kairi in the middle of the night could be snuffed out by the guilt of what he did on their island. He just needed to tell her.

He glided up the side. It shook from his speed and his weight. If it fell, it could severe as a nice excuse for him to run. But he made it and his eyes peered into the dark room.

The room itself bore no light. Glow under the door from the hall, the luminosity from outside, and Sora's own adaptability to view the world in shade gave him perfect view of everything. Including the sleeping occupant. If this had been the first time he tapped the window to open, he may have jumped down by now. But when the dark nightmares came, they always ran to their lighthouse. It happened a lot.

The girl under the covered opened her eyes, at first shocked to see someone at her window. But soon she smiled and stumbled to it. One little hand reached for the latch while another wiped away the sleep. There were no questions on the entrance.

The boy jumped in and sat down at the edge of the bed. The window closed and somebody walked over to the door and listened. Sora didn't watch, but the routine happened every time. How do you explain to a girl's father that you only snuck into her house just to talk? One time Sora hid under the bed for two hours to avoid question. Riku had to spend the night on the roof once.

Declared safe silently, Kairi sat down next to him. A familiar pressure coiled around his abdomen. He already broke his friendship, now he'll break the heart of the only person who was in love with him.

He stared at his Princess. So loyal and patient. She did not suspect. A little hand already ran through his hair and she already asked what was wicked tonight?

His hate at himself for how he view Riku. But what he did to Riku pale against what he planned to do to Kairi. It went deeper the affection. An unseen bond established between them. It went straight to the heart. It felt similar to when he unlocked their hearts the first time. That had hurt. Would this be the same thing?

But she just smiled and wait.

The greater darkness would be to lie to her.

"Kairi…I think there is something you should know."

----

"That should be a good sign…but in this case…" He looked down in despair.

There are now more then one pencil next to the female of the two. All different colors. "You're still blaming yourself. I wish you'd stop that."

The boy sighs. "But it might be me."

"You don't know that."

He stops arguing and instead sat next to her. He grabbed the colors and gave her the ones she wants and took the ones she was done with for the moment. The picture started to look more alive; A bit of blue in the sky. A bit of indigos and purples in the water. A bit of golden-brown and greens in the shore. Most of the time, however, lines start to form and fill out. Rocks looks like rocks now instead of sloppy circles and the trees have green leaves on them. Even the wood gets a few lines of grain.

The people were still undefined.

"Is this the future? Or is this something hopeful?" He ask one time.

She paused from her work, and looked at her companion.

"It's a path." There was no more interruptions that night.

* * *

I love this chapter, yet I hate it. And usually I know why I dislike a chapter. But this time…I don't. I really, really, really don't know. Next chapter hopefully should be out sooner. Remember, this story is all finished, but not check over.


	5. Three hours, twenty minutes

This was the first thing I ever really wrote in Riku's PoV. I was surprised on how much I love it. It really spoke to me and just flowed how I wanted to. Though I'm more surprised on how short this chapter is. It seemed longer when I wrote it. But it's fine.

Disclaimer: I do not make any profit off of this story.

Author's Notes: I really love these characters, but it looks wonderful to make them hurt. I also raised the rating on this story because though there is no true sexual themes, I feel that the subject matters in this chapter are really dark and intense and if I was watching a 9 year old, I would not want them to read this part. I confirmed it with my beau, too. Though because of this, it gives me an excuse to put an nasty word in. Sorry for the youngster!

Here is my plug for this chapter: _Poison _by DigitalTart. It's a story that not only multi-chapter, but it features a story centering a bit about familiarities between certain FF 7: AC villains and a trio members. I know it's blunt, but it's apparent in the start. DigitaTart also has a sequel called _A Covenant with a Star_. It's Kingdom Hearts on the world of "Howl's Castle."

* * *

The sky should be lightened by now. But it wasn't. Clouds over the ocean strolled in. According to the radio, 'the morning would be cloudy with light drizzle in the midmorning, so make sure you send the children with umbrellas.'

On the beach stood one person. A lone boy, nearly a man, with long hair. His legs felt weak but he stayed up.

He wanted to die.

Not to take his own life, but if some act of God came to finish him, he would relish in it. Hell, he'd just take someone looking for a kill. He wanted to be cattle. Painful or clean, just as long as it was soon.

He wanted to die.

When had Sora left? Was it a long time or could he still see the boy running away along the beach? The footprints lingers. And even though the spots vanished, the tear-drops appeared visible in Riku's eyes. The ones he caused.

This was all his Riku's fault. Sora and Kairi were suppose to fall in-love, get married, have a bunch of children, and he would play uncle. Their first born should be his god-child. One day he would find someone wonderful to be his and they all would be happy ever after. The last part may never happen, but he could live without it.

Sora kissing him…no, that should not happen.

A part of him wanted to not believe it. He could forget. He could forget Sora leaning close to him and…touching him. Only a joke, desperately he wanted it to be only a joke.

No, the look Sora gave him after stuck in his mind. Open or closed, that tearful, crushed looks. Death did not appear as a bone man's face. It took the shape of a heart-broken child.

The emotions burned deeper. The rage, the betrayal, the meaning. Too many flashes. First the shock: His best friend…acted. Next was confusion: Why did it happen? What kind of trick was it? A hand reached out to touch him. Strong disgust hit: He reeled back. Any contact he wanted to reject. All contact he wanted to reject. It made his skin crawl. Anger burst forth: He wanted to scream, to hit something, to kill. A sob escaped, but not from him. And as Sora ran away, Riku could not pick out any emotions. They form a wall, knitted together to never fall apart from one another and strong enough to block logic.

He felt like hiding. He felt like crying. He felt he should have chased after Sora. To beat him. To yell at it. To tell him that he forgave him. To tell him to never ever come near him again. To tell him he was sorry. He wanted to scream at the stars. He wanted to scream at Sora. He just wanted to scream. He wished he handle the situation better. He wished to actually understand the situation. He wished to simply handle. His heart and his mind kept agreeing and disagree with each other.

His body did nothing. It just watched nothing that was there anymore.

_Their faces _haunted him. Not the happy images he used to keep sane when dark thoughts crept in his head. No, their blue eyes filled with tears. Tears he caused. His damn fault.

He wanted to die.

When did friendship change to something else? In all accounts, Sora should hate him. For everything. Riku thought resentment lingered. Why did Sora have to not hate him? Why had Riku been mistaken? Did this mean Sora hated Kairi?

That was a lie. His heart knew that the moment he thought of it. Sora could never hate Kairi for several reasons. One, Sora loved everyone in some way. Did not matter what shape, size, or species they came out to be. If their heart stayed in the right place, then Sora could and love anyone soon. Two, Sora and Kairi shared an imaginable bond. He always had a bit of jealously about it. Even as children it made him feel left out. The strength incased with swapping of hearts and of halves. But…that bond apparently had no hold on Sora in the way Riku thought. Three, everyone loved Kairi. Kairi also did not discriminate against looks, though she only cared for those with a decent heart. Anyone with hearts filled twisted desire had no place in Kairi's list of friends. But that draw made Kairi consisted of her kindness and purity may have to do with her destiny. Riku wondered if all Princesses of Heart had that draw. They all had virtue and loyalty. Yet, each was a little different. Perhaps similar characteristics. But certain strengths hinted in each lady. Jasmine has rebellious bravery. Belle has a no-nonsense attitude with practicality. Alice has intense curiosity.

Kairi's difference…her willingness. She would not let anyone push her around. But when it came to everyone she cared about, she asked how and when and what she needed to do. She gave and expected only smiles. So utterly perfect.

He wanted to die.

Sora and Kairi. Them together. That made sense. Kairi loved him, but her devotion ran different. If she needed reassurance or a safeguard, the girl's trust rested in Riku. He loved that, too. He relished and relied on it.

…But didn't Sora have that same feeling sometimes, too?

He now though about it. Sora cried for him, not for Kairi. He cried for _him_. The best friend he knew never cried for him. What changed? They were rivals. They were friends.

A spark in his eyes.

His breath left him as the new train of thought filled his mind and made his heart like black oil.

He tainted Sora. It had to be that.

Somehow…he tainted his best friend. The one who secretly looked up to him. It changed. And Riku caused it. He had to of.

He laughed. Sora wanted him. Oh fuck. The tears hit. Riku always though he would do anything for Sora. He _loves_ Sora. But he did not want Sora. He could not make himself want Sora. And it hurt because he still _loves _Sora. The mirth and salt ran down his cheeks. He wanted Kairi. He hated himself for loving her, because crept in. It made his breath come out in hard breaks. But now Sora wanted him. And even if he could pretend to want Sora, he would be betraying himself and Kairi. The one he wanted. It cycled in his head.

Even in his desperate times, Riku knew his emotions. Even when his sentiment led him to the wrong places, he knew his emotions.

Not here. He could feel, but he felt it all. And it drained him. He just…

…wanted to finally die.

This was his fault. The riff. The tear. Him.

He needed to leave.

The sky was now pitch-black with clouds. He kept staring, hoping he would catch the gaze of the twinkle he needed to see. Damn the clouds for that.

Because Riku had a secret. He played favorites for this secret. He knew that. A just in case that was never suppose to happen. But because he begged and nearly cried like a child he could have been, he got his way. But he played favorites to a male he considered like a father, closer then his blood family, and got his way.

He hated himself for doing that. It burns, but the hate he had only fuels all other self-hate.

He somehow tainted Sora…what if he taints Kairi, too? Sora's battled the darkness and won. He beat Riku several times. He can beat whatever this unintentional spell Riku put on him. But Kairi, what about her? As whom she was, darkness never touched her. But, to take that risk…No…he had to leave.

But he needed to wait.

His head felt in a fog. This decision would hold him in a bad place. He knew he would regret this choice. But thinking about staying…thinking about how this was his fault…

He wanted to die.

A crystal light appeared. A twinkle in the clouds. He smiled with peaceful, yet sadness lingers as he began a chant.

"_Star light, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Make a wish upon this star tonight."_

And there his wish was.

------

Dawn came with no sun. Tiny rivers slide down the glass. Kairi looked out. Sora had fallen asleep on the other side of the bed on the floor. They snuck out and called his mother, just in case. But they left her parents in the dark. It was not the right time to explain everything.

It drizzled. No thunder, no lighting, no loud waves.

Sora still woke up. He peered up at her. "Kairi?"

She sadly gazed at him, hair spilling over an eye. "Yah?"

"Something happened."

She laid down again and started to run her fingers through his hair. "I think so, too."

------

She stopped drawing. "Do you think?"

He nodded.

"What can we do?" She asked quietly.

He shook his head.

* * *


	6. A daytime and space

This is a much longer chapter. In some ways, it is a combine of two chapters, but since these chapters take place at around the same time, I did not see the point in breaking up. Besides, I like longer chapters. There is one more chapter after this, plus a small epilogue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Notes: I have gotten question about the chapters' names. They are not a countdown. What they represent is how much time has happened from the previous chapter, baring the first chapter, which is how long it was since the end of Kingdom Hearts II. That is all. Such as the first chapter, it takes placed five weeks and two days after the events in Kingdom Hearts II. This chapter does not have a title because I am not sure Oh, and since I forgot to ask last chapter: Do you think it was appropriate of me to raise the rating due to the last chapter?

* * *

The storm passed without problems. The sun broke through smoky clouds. It shone bright high in the sky.

Kairi looked up from her spot on the sand. The surf brushed her nails, causing the tips of her toes to tingle. The sand felt cold while the rays felt warm. She waited.

Riku's father called Sora's mother after meeting an unmade bed greeted him that morning. Sora's mother called Kairi's parents. She asked if Riku spent the night with the other two. Kairi's parents did not even know there was an extra body in her room. After finding them, many questions were asked to Kairi and Sora, which I-don't-know's not being an appropriate answer. She was surprised how well she told the half-truths, not really wanting to. However, she summed it up while Sora stayed quiet: About Sora and Riku fighting about something. Something that she cannot really say. But they put things together by themselves: Them guessing it could be about her. It did not hurt when Sora instead of giving his account apologized a lot and looking to be rather heart-broken. She told them him just, fell asleep on the floor. They believed her; she never did anything or spoke back, and even though the mystery of her kidnapping was not reveled, she had been good all those months. This was her first offense, so they let the two off with a warning.

Kairi keeps her eyes focused to the sky. Her eyes become sun-drenched with spots, but not a lot since she never stared directly at the son.

Everyone assumed Riku went to hide. Possibly sad or mad or shocked at the fight. He'll be back tomorrow, they say.

The two who counted knows he went to hide. But he won't be back tomorrow.

Could they have stopped it? She replayed the confession Sora gave her. Half the night he clung to her and cried. Kairi cried too, but not nearly the gallons he did. She never knew. Maybe she should be angry. She could imagine how to be angry in the situation. It never came. She could not be angry at Sora, especially then. He just…sounded broken. He child-like understand meant he hurt more. After each word he poured out, an invisible knife stabbed deeper and deeper in by his own doing. Yet, he wanted that pain in that moment. He felt he deserved it.

She wanted it to stop.

Riku should have handled it better. But, she wasn't angry at Riku, either. The word "anger" was too strong. Just…peeved and upset: That was how she felt towards the older boy. Soon after Sora feel asleep, she looked hard from Riku's point of view. No, he reacted how he would have. Did not make her any less upset.

Unlike Sora, Kairi already knew that Riku would be hating himself more then hating Sora.

She looked around, wondering where on this beach it happened. Could it be the spot she currently sat on? It came weird to think about it. She wanted to move from this spot and wanted to stay in case it let her see what happened. The only thing she felt was the sun, making her chilly skin feel alive. This turned into a mess. Where did Riku go?

She found it strange. Riku was not here at home. He was not anywhere on this planet. She knew this without any doubt. Did it have to do with her being a Princess of Heart and him being a Keybearer? Or was it their hearts? Could it be she just knew him that well? If so, how did he leave? None of those choices made her feel better. As she thought about their roles in the universe, it made her feel as if she had some sort of power. Power to think she would succeed. As for their hearts…she wanted that connection to be true.

Riku left. It hurt.

Her chin went to her knees. When they both left originally, it felt different. She had that hope. That hope that made her think 'they would come back.' It kept a smile on her face.

She felt a hole in her heart right now.

The sea glittered clear. She held her hand out. A key blade appeared. Her key blade, from him. The only weapon she owned and ever had used. Quite possibly the only weapon she would ever use.

A gilt from the side: Sora's chain reflected in the distance. The weapon vanished as her hand pressed against her ears for a moment.

She despised being useless. A princess…

In the fairytales, the princess always needed to be saved and rescued. Or she showed diligence and waited for her prince, her knight, or her family to come home from battle. A symbol of quiet strength and innocence. But such symbols did not help her. What use could these virtues be if her knight left on his own accord and not face down at task or rescue her? What if he just ran away because he was being a coward? Then again in all those stories, princes did not chase after knights.

She shook her head. That sounded bitter. She was bitter, but not towards Sora or Riku, but at stories with morals that could not help. What kind of princess was she in their own story?

For the first part, she played the prize. Her knight and prince went on a journey to find her heart, just in different ways. Riku trying to figure out how to get a heart back inside her. Sora trying find them. It had been hidden right inside Sora, all this time. Sora became a Heartless and Riku used the last of his strength to save her. She freed Sora, but Sora at the time was the only one who could free Riku. She had to go back home.

Then she played the waiting game. Forgot why Riku left and forgot almost everything about Sora for a year. The events in Castle Oblivion played in her dreams some nights since Naminé joined her. These images showed to be a blessed curse. But the memories helped to understand it all better.

This island, where they used to play, became forbidden for her until she took the plunge. Thank goodness she did that and let that bottle out. But she visited the island more and heard their voices: A voice that lost its boyish sound and another, new voice, so different and smoother then the other one, but almost the same in some aspects.

But then she filled out another typical princess roll: The damsel in distress.

Nothing happened to her. Riku saved her the first time, but the Organization member got her the second time. Axel dragged her and twisted her arm to a near-breaking point, but she gave him a few scratches. And a bite. But he never struck back. Again, curtsy of Naminé's memories, it appears Axel wanted her whole and did not plan to hurt her, even if she was going to be used as bait.

Then the Dusks came…

She became prisoner to another, though she preferred Axel over Saïx.

They both came to save her. Both. Her Nobody had planned to save her first through the whole time and waited for either boy to get there, but that was a little secret she kept between herselves.

Riku was the first she found, only looked different. But he still came. He was there, again. Somehow it really did not matter if he was tanned and taller, it was still Riku. It still would not matter now, even if he had to stay the shape.

And Sora had been real. Not a made up person from her memories. Real. She could touch him and hold him. He looked the same, just a little taller hear, a little lighter there. Not much of the same boy anymore, though still the same heart.

A smile appeared.

Some moved out of the corner of her eyes. Sora should sit down next to her. She would not attack. Just…

When they came home, they were supposed to have happily ever-after. They survive; it should be done.

This drama changed everything.

"Sora…please sit down." In a fearful way, she just wanted him next to her. Her heart hurt. Too many things she needed to do. She needed to comfort Sora. She needed to comfort Riku. But Sora will not sit down and Riku vanished. She needed to fix this: Fix their scared hearts. They ran deep. She never found out how deep but the darkness in their eyes and under their eyes some days reflected it. Sometimes she wanted to reach inside their souls and clean it.

A Princess of Heart without any means to heal hearts.

The boy slipped next to Kairi, grazing shoulders with her. She quickly reaches out to touch the top of his hand. He shifts but his hands slip into her.

"Kairi…he left." It appeared Sora wanted to say more, but his mouth mocked the movements of speech. She pulled the arm closer. "He'll…he'll be back." The young man looked over the ocean. Kairi looked up to the sky. "…Right?"

She felt a pain as she felt irate at Sora. But it surprised her what the thought was. 'No Sora, because you chased him away.' A tear ran down her cheek. It was a horrible truth that did not need to be expressed with sadness and rage. No matter what, the truth would sound bitter and would not help to fix anything. What kind of awful people were they, was she?

"I'm sorry." It surprised her that Sora said it when she makes to open her mouth to say the same thing. She nodded instead and listened and held his hand, "I should have kept silent. But I though…it was wrong. To lie. Because it is, isn't it? Ignoring things. It's bad and it's wrong. But this is wrong, too, isn't it? It's wrong-"

"Sora." She stops him with an unusual curtness in her voice. "It's wrong, but not for the reason you think. Please…don't do this to yourself." Maybe she should blame Sora. Maybe she should blame Riku. Maybe she should blame the both of them. Maybe just herself. But she can't. Because then it makes no sense. The wrong answer was rushing into everything like this. It was ironic that Sora and Riku rushed because of the situation.

"I just…wanted to be honest."

Kairi grips his hand, harder. "He was afraid Sora…when Riku is afraid, he runs." Memories of their childhood danced in her mind: Riku always lead. But if he felt too scared to try something, he'd make an excuse and left. She always heard the bravest people had the most to fear. Perhaps it was true

"Why?"

"Because…" She looks at Sora, who she realizes has been staring at her the whole time. She also realized he depended on her too tell him the rights and the wrongs. She would do it. "Because though he acts cocky and wants to show off how strong he is. But when he feels he has failed or his strength is gone, he feels worthless. So he runs. And he slowly builds back up." Now she cried, but her eyes stayed open and to Sora. "And it makes me sad that he thinks he can't come to anyone for help."

Sora looked down. "Do you think Riku hates me?"

Kairi laughed sadly. "No…just afraid of you." She did not want to understand it. But she did and accepted it. "I think…he's afraid he did something to you or you'll do something to him." She took a deep breath. "And maybe afraid of how you care."

There was a long silence. The boy broke it, finally. "Do you love him?"

"Yes…but not the same way you do, Sora." If she could, she would have curled her legs more under her body. This conversation happened before. Not here and not with him, but around here and with _him_.

"I asked him to…be with you. I can deal with that." The comment seems off hand and almost innocent.

"…he wanted us together." The tears start to build up again and she did not know if it was about happiness or sadness or some emotion in between that had no name yet. "But…"

"Kairi…what if Riku chose me?" She wipes her eyes and sniffs as she listened to him. "I mean it. What if he wanted to be with me?" Both set of eyes stared at one another.

Finally, Kairi smiled.

It was warm and kind and genuine. She had no idea how it looked, but those were the feelings she expressed from it. "As long as you two still come back home and visit me and tell me everything and let me know everything is okay and…" She looked down at the surf grazing her toes. 'And just everything,' she finished silently to herself.

The hand in her own let go. She let him pull the link away from her. She knew he had some else. She waited for his next words.

"Why can't it just be us three?" Kairi looked at Sora with shock. There was not the reply she expected. In fact, it was no wear near what she thought he would say next. Kairi could not understand what he said, but she understood less because he actually meant it. It was fear and hope in one line. She needed to tell him it's erroneous and it never worked that way. She could not in good conscious give him hope. It would be unfair and would be tragic.

She nearly crumbles at his judgment, his feelings, and his expression. The stare made her want to believe. Give in some how because he was so sure.

Maybe…

A small, sad smile crosses her. She felt a weird relief as she puts both of her hands against Sora shoulder. "It'll always be us three, Sora. We all are united because of who we are, what we've share, what we'll be. Even if fate divides us, we'll still be a trinity. Because we know. And we'll always know even in separation."

Neither one quite realizes who made the first touch. Neither one would take credit. Humor may come later when the realized that their first kisses are not with each other, but with the same person.

Well, Kairi knew, but she does not ponder the matter. What she does was wrap her arms around Sora's neck and pull him against her, setting the top of her chin against his crown. Sora's vision of the world changed through an enclosing curtain of reddish hair. He only shuddered a moment before she felt his arms slide around her middle, like he did before. Kairi figured he would appreciate the maternal gesture. "We'll find him." She said calmly, hoping to make it all better. Then she snickered, "Even if we have to drag him home."

The small laughter against her chest made everything alright.

---

He did not remember how good it felt to have fingers run through his hair. Maybe his mother did it. He couldn't remember, because his mother has been dead for some time. Fathers don't understand such contact with their sons, so maybe he missed out. Riku didn't know, but when the fingers ran on his scalp in circles, in lines, and in little tugs, it made everything drain away.

His head fit perfectly on the little queens's lap, but he kept thinking he might accidentally hurt her as she combed and tsked under her breath. A very soothing and maternal sounds, but he did not think the couple has any children.

When he came to the Castle, it also rained. He stepped through the door. He stopped and waited for an escort or something of that nature. Captain Goofy spotted him and greeted him in a hurry. Never ever had Riku been so glad to see the giant dog-creature. He actually smiled as the no-so-gallant guard talked to him about new parts in the castle and did he see the new statue and oh how he needed to see the courtyard as, 'It's the perfect place for an afternoon snooze, after all. Do yah take afternoon snoozes, Riku? They're great!' Goofy then asked about where Sora and Kairi were.

Riku went silent. Goofy almost panicked for a second, thinking something bad happened. Riku held onto the knight's shoulders, surprised by his calm voice as he explained that the two were okay and he, Riku, wished to make a social visit to the King. The boy got a buck-tooth grin and a chuckle for his explanation. Goofy guided him to the throne room. It felt strange…being here without an invitation. Did it make him an intruder? Yet, his goal of seeing the king made him ignore this.

He entered and saw the two monarchs of Disney Castle. The white-hair child gulped. Not to say he held any fear for either of the mice, but now it hit: What did he just do? He ran away from home. Without tell his family or anyone. To traveling off planet in order to visit his friend. Who was a king. Who had a life. With transportation that he received from the said king for only emergencies. To top it off, he gave no warning to be here. Just stepped in, 'golly' knowing how much of a wet fox he looked like.

Running away again sounded appealing.

The Queen looked curious at the young man. The King looked shocked, but concerned. "Riku? Is everything alright?" The boy opened his mouth, but he stumbled on his words, only saying 'I' several times. Goofy yet again came through.

A big hand slapped his back as his exclaimed that Riku had been missing the King and wanted to say "Hi!"

The Keyblade Master had no idea if he should feel better or worst because Goofy beat him to it. Mickey sent him a bemused smile and Minnie appeared to try to cover her small laughter in her hands. The edge of fear vanished, at least. "Whelp, if that's all! Here, Goofy can show you to the courtyard and I'll be there in a few moments." Mickey replied before he turned away and started a small conversation with his Queen. Even if he wished to say in the room, a long, iron-plated arm hooked around Riku's neck and pulled him to more iron. Using his other hand to salute, Goofy dragged the surprised teen out of the room.

A lovely little spring garden greeted him as Goofy showed him the patio. He left Riku there all alone, saying he had some more duties to take care of.

By the rumble coming from the clumsily creature, it seems more liking he is heading to raid a pantry. Riku took a seat, almost feeling too large to sit in the chair. Riku realizes how much he's grown. In the several years away from home, he's shot from the five feet, three inches to five feet, seven inches and a half, perhaps even more. Nearly six inches in one year, and still growing. Not to mention the changes in his frame. At fifteen, Riku looked more tone then the other children, beside Wakka's body of thickness and muscle. Riku had a thin built. Now his shoulders were broad, his arms solid, and his legs long. Then again, Wakka still tops him in height and for having a jaw line that was squared.

The seat creaked louder to Riku then it really did, but for some odd reason, he feels graceless and bulky on this little chair.

Sooner then Riku expects Mickey walked out, his feet hitting the cobblestone. Riku made to stand up for respect, but the mouse man held his palm out and waved it, his voice making a small "uh-uh-uh" sound. Already Riku settled down back in the seat as Mickey took the other one. Soon walking brooms bring out some tea. By now he should not be shocked, but Riku feel a little bit of surprised as they walk (swept?) away. The King poured some for himself and asked if Riku wished for some. He accepted, but the boy knew he would drink very little but liked he could use it for distraction.

Once the tea pouring was out of the way, Mickey looked at the boy. Obviously, Riku realized he needs make the first move.

"Sorry for arriving announces." He knows he should not apologies, but it's becoming second nature to him. He never apologized before, just made excused.

A sigh escaped from the other's mouth, but humor graced that said mouth. "Nothing to be sorry for, Riku. My company is always opened to you!" But the mouse monarch looks into his cup for all the unanswered questions. "I got a feeling that this is something you need to share."

It sounds good. Riku did not know if he wanted to do it, though. He looked into his cup, more out of not wishing to meet anyone's eyes. "You remember how in the event I felt…I couldn't be at home. You said you'd give me the chance to knight under you. Well." Deep breath. "I wish to take that chance."

The boy was hardly surprised by the silence. Yet, he knew the surprised was from Mickey. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the little tail go stiff. "We discussed it." Mickey nodded, not at all looking pleased, "But…we agreed you would finish school, then we'd talk about it again."

"I know, but I just…I think it be best…" Best to what? Best to stay at home where it was boring but safe and warm. And family and friends and…

…and _they _were. His hands balled into a fist. "…it is best for me to test my limits. Besides, I'm sure a castle could provide education." Riku's eyes darted back up to Mickey, wondering if he over-stepped his boundaries with their friendship, "Not to say that you'd have to. I meant that if my education-"

"Riku." It did not come out as a command, but the firmness of the tone stopped him from speaking. King Mickey had his fingers interlocked together as he seemed to be thinking in his own seat. "I ain't gonna pry, but I don't think you really want to rush into this. I think you feel you need to. And I think you would feel better if you told me why." If it had been anyone else, Riku may have denied them the pleasure or tried to be cocky and brush it off or flat-out start a fight over it. But this was Mickey. He asked because he really wanted to know and understand and the he had too much respect for the mouse.

Yet the words did not come out. How do you explain this? It was a private matter. 'But, if it was such a private matter, why did you decide to run here?' some voice inside scolded him. He had not ideas what Mickey would react about him and Kairi and Sora. Yes, he wanted to defend Sora's good imagine, if it would be lost to the King. An imagine that could have stayed good without him.

"I…I needed a place to clear my head and…this was the first place I thought of." It was honest answer, but did it sound stupid. "I know, I'm acting like a child. I'm sorry." He felt stupid.

What shocked him and made him hurt came from Mickey himself. The mouse let out loud laughter, no, that was giggling. The noise sounded merry and his eyes gleam. Riku had no guard or response for it; none at all. Finally, Mickey put both hands on the table, lifted himself up and stared with a happy tear in his eye as he spoke slowly. "Riku…you are a child. Don't try to grow up before you need to. You've already done too much of that. You relax, then we'll figure out what tah do with you."

Riku let out a breath and smiled back. Things would be okay, for now.

He was given a more then adequate room. He was informed that he could explore the castle and around, but the court would be please if he made himself available for dinner. He also could not say the room was too much. He nodded and could have asked more, but did not feel like disturbing the talking parrot that served as his guide in the halls. No matter how much time he traveled with anyone of the anthropomorphic kingdom, the lad stared a few moments after the birdman walked away.

For the moment, Riku choose to lie on his bed for a think. The ceilings simple and elegant patterns stated motionless. His eye concentrated on the new images he could make out of them, but his mind wandered on home. His father no doubt thought he vanished again. He probably would not be worried yet.

School would still breezed by. It took him time to get back in that rhythm, but he excelled in answers questions and finishes class work. Homework served as a problem, but with Kairi ready to organize a study night to get him caught up.

Kairi…

They would usually meet at Sora's house because it was obvious he needed more help then Riku. While he had been awake and still learning things, the brunet lost a year's worth of learning.

Sora…

Before everything, he thought that the aspect of the heart being the holder of all emotions was an ignorant notion. Blood would not pump without a heart, but that was all. A muscle.

But he realized how absolutely wrong that was. Ignoring the proof of the Heartless…ever escalation of a want gave a new feeling in his chest. When someone said they needed to tell him something important, his breath would hold and the anticipation built not in in mind, but in-between his lungs. As soon as the news came out, the pressure would either escape out of him or transform appropriate. Nervousness made the heart beat faster and feeling content made the heart beat slower.

Emotions were defined as a state of being. He believed it. They could be displayed on the face. But they hit in the upper body.

He did not hear anyone come in. Though that had to do with him half-buried in a pillow, how drain emotionally he felt, where his thoughts were, and the little sleep he experienced in the past day. Maybe more then one day. He was not sure how long it had been. His guard never rose once in the castle, for subconsciously he felt safe

The bed only shifty ever slightly, but he noticed that. One of his eyes opened, but Riku's brain felt half-drowned and his arm laid over his forehead. He did not notice anyone in the room, so he ignored the feeling of being watch. When he felt the brush, he twitched and sat up quickly.

His eyes blinked as he stared down off the side of the bed. "Queen Minerva!"

And there she stood, one hand placed flat against the bed while the other had pulled back when the teen jolted. Her face showed no fear, just shock and a little concern. "Well, I though I'd tell you when dinner was. Mickey was going to do it, but messenger came from Duckburg…oh dear, have you been crying?"

He moved the hand that was moments ago draped over his face and rubbed his cheek. Indeed the fingers felt damp. So was the arm, but he only noticed now that the air hit the skin.

"Do you need to talk about it?" He turned to look down upon the Queen. He only knew her from letters Mickey received from her and what Sora told him on his visit to Disney Kingdom. But didn't he feel compelled to just spill his guts to her. It nearly dropped out then, but he caught himself and slammed back onto the bed.

His breath slowed back down before he said quietly. "It's nothing." He had Mickey worried about him. It did not feel right to make his wife just as worried. "But thank you never the less, your Majesty."

"Hmmm…" She hummed and then asked, "May I sit up here?" She motioned to the other pillow. Without any reason to deny the request, he nodded. Surprisingly, the little, lady mouse had no problems climbing onto the bed. Briefly he wondered what other talents she had. Sora told him the powerful light spells Minnie tossed out. Who knows what else she had hidden under her skirt, figurative.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour. If you want, there are spare clothes in the dresser. Most of these are leftovers from off-world visitors, so if you would like to keep something, it's alright." A hand yet again reached out for his hair. "It's very nice to meet you. The King speaks highly of you. Your friend also was worried about you when he was here."

Riku never liked being touched, but he made no move to stop the fingers in his mane. But he flinched at the mention of his friend. "Yah…" He realized he let two tears slip out.

"You do make people worried, but I don't think you like to." He really didn't. He tried not to. He spaced himself away so people could not worried. But it backfired. "I think it also scares you when people worry about you. Means you could make them sad." Riku preferred working behind the scenes then being direct: safer for others and himself. "I think you are crying again. Maybe you need to do that. Release can help."

He did not know what started it: The words she spoke, the feelings building, or real need for release. But the bawling started. And it would not stop. His blockade fell into pieces.

He had no idea when he turned over to Queen Minnie. He did remember when he cried into her lovely, soft, and slightly crinkled dress. Though he could not recall if her small arms pulled him in or he curled up one her lap. He clutched the skirt and let out sobs that almost hurt.

The tears slowed down and Riku's body relaxed. Time felt slow but ran fast. Soon the rhythm of his breathing and the almost circler motion in his hair kept a rhythm to the moments. Only when she reminded that dinner would be severed in five minutes did he rush up. The Queen stayed behind to help him find an appropriate outfit. He brought the suggestions to her since her legs had fallen asleep.

When they came down to the assumed dining hall, Riku's hair had been tied back. He wore a white dress shirt with blue pantaloons. Nothing too fancy, but clean and nice. He escorted Minnie next to him as properly as he could; He stood straight, but he stretched his right arm out as her petite elbow hooked around his wrist. Mickey sat at the head of the long table. The sovereign smiled and stood up in his seat when they approached. Riku should not be surprised at the many people gathered around the table, but the variety of their looks shocked him enough. Some turned to watch him with interest, but only curiosity crossed their eyes. Goofy hollered upon seeing him and indicated to an empty chair next to him.

How was he to refuse?

The hidden gentlemen in him made sure to guide his charge to her husband before he took a seat. She curtsied to Riku, so he replied with a bow. Then he turned to bow to Mickey, which made the mouse giggle as he hopped out of his seat to guide Minnie over to her own, pulling it out for her first. Her Majesty gave her hubby a kiss on the cheek and Riku sat down, trying his best to understand Goofy.

The next afternoon, Riku lowered his weapon. Though he considered both Kairi and Sora perfect opponents, there was no comparison to a good spar with Mickey. Sora fought like a Battle-Axe: Wide and hard swings that were not the most skillfully or appealing but much more suited against swarms of mindless enemies. Riku's own fighting abilities were much like a Sword: Straight to the point. He also had a grace to him, but he was a little too cocky for his own good. Kairi's own style actually looked more like a Shield: Pure defensive. Her attacks lack quite the burn either of their held, but the girl could surprisingly slip away from any attacks on herself. Not to mention she once disarmed Riku. Of course, it had been an accident, but it had been amusing.

If one fought Mickey, they would more likely fighting against flying fabrics. More appropriate, a Whip: Fast and sharp. The mouse had grace, but not quite like the boy's. His was an acrobat; flips impossible for the human body to pull off after a certain height, but too skilled for a child to master. Riku blamed it on the ears.

He settled on the wood floor. He needed to catch up on his breathing. But did that burn feel good.

Mickey set himself in front of the tall young man. His oval black eyes gazed into slanted green ones. "Feelin' better?"

Riku let out a breathless laugh. "Yah. It's nice to be beat up." The mouse chuckles. "Am I keeping you from anything?"

The small monarch actually thought about this before grinning. "Nope. Nothin' that Minnie can't handle."

"She's…understanding. And nice." Riku could not help but smile. She came to his room this morning to help him choose out more clothing. Breakfast was the three of them. He actually chortled at one point, snort and all.

"Yhep." Did his eyes deceive him or did Mickey stare off somewhere? "She's my leading lady."

Riku stared at his mentor for a moment. The years had been tough for Riku, but how much, really, had Mickey seen and done and how many times did he need to leave the Queen? Once he tried figuring out how old the mouse was. He asked questions about his past and his home and even the castle. The age question never got answered, but now that he saw how huge of a structure this place turned out to be…it would take decades, maybe centuries for it to be completed. Sora informed him of the journey up the Timeless River, meaning that Mickey was around before the castle was even made. The young man was curious on how the two met, how they all met. How does a cheerful mouse, a sweet mousette, a loud-mouth duck, and a ditzy dog decided to go from steam boats to castles?

That would be some tale.

The King's gaze turned back to Riku. "You look better then yesterday. And I'm glad to see you, but you know better then to disturb the World Order. And I said for emergencies, but I got a feelin' this wasn't the type of emergencies I meant." The man let out a sigh. "I'm not trying to sound mean or anything. But, I hafta ask. Not as your friend…but as a key blade wielder." A pause. "Though I care about you because you're a friend."

Riku sighed and gazed into the other's. "It's…sort of complicated. It involves Kairi and Sora." A worried brow appeared on Mickey's face. "Oh don't worry! They're okay…really." The boy sighed. "I replay it in my head and I realize it's a bunch of crap. No offense, but it's uncomfortable to mention it in front of you." It really was. Like the happily married mouse wanted to hear about his problems. So many wrongs happened, some very embarrassing wrong.

"Whelp," even Mickey looked embarrassed for the boy, though humor twisted around in his eyes. "I'll listen. I'm probably no expert on…'young drama,' but I know about the heart well enough." Oh, they both realized this subject would be uncomfortable. Talking about Darkness, death, and the fate of the universe could slip between the two without uneasiness. But this discussion, while not taboo, seemed off. This discussion was reserved for a parent or a friend. In Riku's case, discussing with a friend would be worthless since this was about his friends and he had a feeling Tidus and Wakka could not help. Selphie's reaction…who knew? As for his father…

Maybe Riku should find Minnie. She seemed more willing and probably would have the best insight.

Riku felt stupid, but he needed to explain for taking the ship, at least. "Bluntly, I found out something and ran. Because…I though I cause it to happen." He still did, but saying that to Mickey would cause another discussion that would move away from the point in a way he did not want it to go. His fingers drummed against his weapon. "I think I did something. When we got back, everything was fine. Adjusting took a while. But it just was the same. I realized how thankful I was to be home. It was familiar. And safe." He looked up. "If people only knew what I did to our world…but I know, I can't say it. Those who do know…they forgave me. Kairi always stopped me from running off to brood as she called it. Sora had some of the same problems, maybe even worst. But…we all kept it together."

His gazed now looked down. "I'm grateful for them. I feel…like I don't deserve it." Kept the part about him really not to himself, "I was glad they were happy. I expected them to start dating or something. They didn't, but I didn't question it. But Kairi…in no so many words told me that there was no progress…I had my suspicions. When he was younger, he always wanted to impress her. Then again…so did I." He rubbed his forehead, bangs, haired. "I've…I've loved her since she was found after the storm. I didn't really realize it, but I think even then. When we were kids, it was different. She was just the girl. Maybe it was the whole Keyblade Master thing that makes me think about it. But…she's just…she cares." He froze on his words for several seconds. Mickey leaned in slightly. "I nearly killed Sora to get her heart back. My best friend…"

"Riku, you know-"

"I know, I know, I know. I fell to the darkness. It wasn't my fault." He sometimes got irate when he was told him that. The guilt still hurt. But he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Mickey did not need his anger. "It's not really issue at the moment."

"I always though she loved Sora, though. In love with Sora. There's a drawing near the door of the world-you might have seen it-it's about the paopu fruit. When two people share it, their destinies are entwined forever. I used it as a way to compete with Sora…we raced over…I told Sora I was joking." He rambled again, "Kairi loves Sora. I know it now. I don't hate her for it. There was this picture in the cave…they drew each other when they were young. They…drew each other sharing the fruit. It made me feel sad, but somewhat relief: I knew now. Besides, they go together. In some ways, I'm glad it's not me. I'm afraid I'll hurt her. But that's not the problem."

He hesitated and looks at the King. The next bit of news…Riku had no idea how he'd taken it. The boy may have caused him to leave…but he was still his best friend. He needed to defend him. "The problem…the problem is…I think I did something without knowing it."

"The night I left…me and Sora had been sparing. We do that sometimes. Keeps our skills up. Kairi had been a little upset a few days earlier. She wondered why he didn't share the paopu with her. I was curious…I asked him about it." His speech skipped, each word coming out with an undertone stutter. "I..I figured it out before he said anything…I figured there was someone else. I know he still cared, but…but his heart wasn't into it. Heh…he confirmed it." A small cackle escaped him. "He asked me to be with Kairi for him. Knew it was desperate. But…but…I figure just…someone from one of the planets or…or something." Riku's gaze bored now into Mickey's soul, ready to see the change he expected to see. "He kissed me. He didn't need to say anything…" Even though his eyes were on Mickey, they saw the memory. The king's eyes shown surprised, but nothing else. The mouse kept silent. "I was so mad…I though how dare he do this to me. I…I remembered the look he gave me. Like he knew he screwed up. And when I pulled back…"

Riku gulped. He was not going to cry, but sadness and regret settled down his throat and spread through his midsection. His comrade… "I use to think that I'd do anything for Sora. We've always been best friends. I may be in-love with Kairi and would…did things for her. But I think there a certain mundane things I wouldn't. Maybe because I knew she would never ask of things from me. With Sora…he could convince me of anything. I don't know." His mouth hung open for a few moments. "I couldn't do this for him…" His voice came out in a gasp.

The area settled into quietness. Riku watched Mickey. The mouse gave the impression of being in a deep thought. The tiny Keyblade wielder finally in took a large amount of air, and then said, "Golly, that's a lot to take in." The young man snorted. Not the expected reaction, yet it made sense coming from Mickey. Though he stood up wand walked to Riku. Monarch stood eye-level to Riku, so long as Riku stayed seated.

"I told you…it's stupid." He felt like an idiot, at least.

"Now, I wouldn't say that. But…I really think you shoulda talk to your friends about this instead of running." Riku opened his mouth, but Mickey merely waved his hand. The mouse man paced a bit, then stood proud and cleared his throat," How people feel, whelp…the heart can…" He looked tongue tied. "Boy, I think Minnie aughta be here instead of me. She's much better with this sort of stuff." A bright laugher exited Riku's mouth, remember he had the same thoughts earlier. It felt good.

"But…" The tone sounded serious. "Does this really change how you feel about Sora?"

He opened his mouth, but shut it just as quick. And he thought. Really thought. The other Keyblade wielder's invoked many emotions he did not think he could possible feel for one person. But how did he really _feel_ about Sora. Did it change so much?

"No." As breathless as the one he said before Sora, but without a hiss. Because he could think about it right now instead of acting on instincts instead. Because Sora was still Sora, and even if Sora change, the actions he chose to do were still actions Sora may have very well done. Because Riku could not hate his best friend, not anymore. Because Sora was his other half when it came to a lot of things.

Because maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe.

"And do you think Kairi will feel different about Sora?" The question caught Riku off guard. He had not even thought about how Kairi would react to this much. Kairi would be hurt. He wondered if Sora told her. Probably, since Kairi could figure out he was gone and would immediately ask Sora where he was. Then he would eventually have to admit what happened and…

…Kairi would still want to fix them. She mumbled to each other about it. How Sora after everything suffered from irrational fears, even if justified. And how he constantly worried his assistant was needed somewhere off-world and he could do nothing to help. She would listen and give out affection when it was needed. She also brought Riku out of his slums. The former leader of the group now drew into himself. When Sora's constant cheerfulness could not bring him out of his stupor, Kairi would just smile or just listen (or toss the occasional handful of sand if he was really in a mood). She was a nurturer, promising her to be great mom some day.

"No."

"I'm going to give you some advice." An honest smile finally appeared on Mickey's face. "Drawing away is only going to hurt, and not just yourself. You need to go back to you friends. Work it out. And not due to any of your destiny: I've seen you three together. It be a shame if your trinity broke."

The doubt still lingered. But it slowly seeped away. The doubt became desperate and wanted some to hold onto. "I don't think I should come between them."

"Oh," Mickey waved his hand, "they're your best friends. I bet their worried sick about you."

"I can't." He mumbled in almost pain.

The small Mouse King took a deep breath before replying in a slightly-louder tone. "Yes you can! This isn't as bad as you think this is!"

"I'm not going to ruin them! I already did with Sor…" His mouth felt suddenly like it was filled with cotton. He silently cursed himself for letting that thought seep out.

The hushed fell between them. The boy nearly covered his mouth. He never meant for that to slip out. But slip out it did. And the King just stared at his friend with first shock, then sadness. They both already knew where this conversation would lead to. But it needed to be said. His lordship placed his large, gloved hand over Riku's own smaller, bare one, pulling it away from his face.

The shame really hit. "I'm…I'm sorry!" It came out ragged.

"You really think that?" That question came out quiet. No reply was made. But the silence answered it. "I feel awful that you think so low of yourself, pal." Riku kept silent, just bowed his head. He knew that he should not blame himself. The logical part of his mind told him so. His heart never let go. He was getting better, he really did. But the skeletons in his closet were vast, especially for a child his age. The only one he ever told most of them to stood before him. But he needed to blame himself for this because…because…

"If I don't blame myself…then there means there is no reason behind it."

At this point, their physicals needs showed: A growl emanated from his usually polite Majesty. It was responded with an equally loud one coming from the Key Blade Master.

It certainly ruined that mood, but in a good way. It left them both laughing nervous.

"Aw, I think I can smell pie coming from the kitchen. Wanna join me?" He issued his hand out, as if to pull the boy up. Of course they both knew it would be a feat to have it happen that way. But the gesture was noticed appreciate. Riku stood up and nodded, grinning. As they left, King Mickey gave him some last piece of advice, "Riku, don't think about things in the terms of who to blame. Because it's not about blaming. What yah need to do is look forward and figured out how you are going to accept this." Riku paused, looking unsure, then finally smiled. It was small and hidden under unkempt hair, but it was there. It soon vanished as he stared down at Mickey.

"Um…what about you? You know…now that…you know." Now Riku just sounded embarrassed, though not for himself.

The small monarch paused, then let out a merry laugh, "If there is one thing I've learned over time is to keep an open mind. And that the heart is a full of twists and turns." He stopped laughing, then rubbed an ear, "Oh wait…that's two things, isn't it?"

The once keep of Xenahort did not stop guffawing until food was served.

---

At the same moment they were eating, a small Gummi ship lands on Destiny Island. Wakka was the one who saw it. And saw Donald come out of the strange ship. The jolly boy had been shocked to see a walking, talking duck. More shock when the duck instructed him to take him to Kairi and Sora's residences.

Did not work out too bad. Sora's mother, after getting over the initial shock, happily calmed down the rather noisy drake with some lemonade.

---

"Stop pacing."

He paused for a second. He let out a sigh. He threw his hand up in the air. "Can't help it."

She turned from her seat. She looked up at him. She stood up. "We could do something."

"Like what?"

She walked in front of him and set both of her hands against his shoulders, "There's still a link…if we believe."

Two identical sets of eyes stare at one another. One has a small, shy smile. The other lacked expression, but a ghost of a smirk finally appeared. "Alright."

* * *

This is my favorite chapter, because I got Minnie and Mickey Mouse in it. They were awesome to write for and the moments with them.


	7. Space and a world

Last chapter! Well, there is also a little ending chapter, but it is short. I was afraid when I started this story it was terrible, because most of the reviewers were about how bad fan fiction(.)net formatted all the stuff. But thank you for the positive reviews. It really makes me want to check this in a hurry.

I have mentioned before how I feel about some of the chapters, whether it is a favorite or not. This chapter, actually, was the scene I had pictured in my head when I original started this story. The interaction between Riku and two other people (which some have guessed on), that is. This…this is the scene I want everyone to remember most because it's not my favorite, but it does pull my heart.

My recommendation this time is off site. Head over to live journal and check out this community: http :// community . live journal . Com / destiny _ trio / Take out the spaces and enjoy. And contribute some of your own stuff, too. If I liked live journal more, I'd probably post on it more, too.

---

Echoes reverted from the halls of Disney Castle. Feet hit the floor as they raced across the almost glass-shined polished floor.

Sora guided Kairi through the palace. She stared with awe first at the architecture of the place, then at the walking brooms. Those were…something else.

Donald went to the island to pick them up at the request of the King. The mage grumbled about it, but was happy to see the young Key Bearer and the Princess. The message stated that King Mickey sent a summons for either of the two or both to journey to the castle to help their friend with potential problems. Donald had assumed a heartless problem. The duet knew it to be a purely heart one.

Sora should have packed some things, or at least given a better explanation to his mom. He only said he would be home quicker then last time. Oh, and tell Riku's parents that he'll be back in a flash, too. Kairi was at Selphie's when he and Donald came to take Kairi along for the ride. It was okay; Sora made sure to leave a still confused Wakka to explain everything to the jump-rope girl.

Kairi had been protesting a first, saying she needed to pack items and tell her family she was leaving. But just mentioning their white-haired friend's name made _her _drag Sora to the Gummi Ship with Donald.

Their destination was the Main Library. Mickey better be in there. Sora hoped Mickey was in there. Hoping paid off; opening the doors showed the older Keyblade wielder in a conversation with young, female ducking. Sora opened his mouth, but he half-gulp in air from the running. What should have been "Where's Riku?" came out, "Whuhs…Reehhh…Whoo…"

The two in the Library first looked at each other, then looked at the boy. "Um, why doncha take a breather there, Sora. And a seat." Mickey indicated to the seat.

Sora shook his head quickly and waved his arms. Lucky for him, Kairi was more then happy to do the talking. Her voice sounded winded but not the breathlessness her friend exhibited, "Nice to see you again, your majesty. We were wonder if your summons had anything to do with Riku. Who you said was here?" Sora quickly nodded.

A rather series of curious look formed on the Mickey's face. The first one looked like remembering: His head rose up while his mouth formed into a whistle shape. Then happiness: His completely face beam and seemly lit the room up (even though the room was already bright from other sources of light), then a bit of a knowing look: This look became hard to describe as it flittered on his face just barely. Then something like a mix between sadness and nervousness: His mouth formed in an almost straight line while his opened wider. "Well, yes, Riku was here and I figured that you two would wanna follow him."

Sora nodded, but he noted the expression on Kairi's face. It rather confused him.

She did not like that wording he used. "…He isn't here, is he?"

Now Mickey just looked plain nervous, "He was…but, he wanted to return the favor for something and I was gonna leave to go for it myself, but…"

"But he's Riku." Sora mumbled to himself.

Kairi would have laughed, but she understood the seriousness of the statement. "Where is he, then?"

----

_In the familiar stain glass circle, where two figures should dwell did not. Their presence was absent. Their keepers should notice under normal circumstance but did not. Yet, maybe this was due to whom they were currently trying to connect. _

----

Slash; two vanished. Another slash; fell one right there. Slash-slash; three down. Arch the sword back; one jumping from behind. A quick yell. Burn up the arm and sweat down the back. It felt good. It felt familiar. He had plenty left to obliterate and had plenty of energy to burn.

The Way to Dawn stayed sharp after each strike. The plus to fighting against Heartless: Their bodies cut clean leaving no dents in the weapons and left no blood behind to cause rust. If someone had the strength and the will, they could take on most types of the Heartless forever. But not many people could fight on for eternity.

Riku's current destination was in the World that Never was. Or at least, somewhere in it. He never realized how big this place was. It actual size dwarfed all the other worlds. Per haps not if all words or at least ten worlds combine, but no world by itself could compare to the size of this non-existing one. A quirk of fate, perhaps.

The Organization was gone, but Maleficent stirred around. The black fairy survived her ordeal (not that Riku felt anything akin to surprised, but he had hoped she would not) against the rush of Heartless. Mickey kept his ears over here with a person guarding the old mansion in twilight town.

Once hearing her name, Riku gladly took Mickey's place. He knew her tricks.

Lying about were so many small Shadows, he already lost count. They sure knew what he was, though. Nevertheless, they all fell when they approached.

What amazed Riku more were the amount of Nobodies still around. Of course, if there were Heartless, there would be Nobodies. And since there was the world that most appeared, maybe he should not be surprised. Mostly Dusts swarming, but other varieties such as Assassins moved about. He even noted a group of Dragoons keeping themselves together. It appeared no 'Master Nobodies' had been created…yet. Something to worry about it the future. Yet, perhaps none would follow in the footsteps of Organization XIII. Truthfully, the subject of Nobodies appeared to be up in the air. Heartless attacks without discrimination, but Nobody attacks were low compared to even their few numbers. It appeared without anyone leading them; the Nobodies just…did not do anything.

At one point when he ducked down an alley, he nearly slammed into a Creeper and a Dancer. They turned to him and possibly looked at him (hard to tell with Nobodies). Riku did not feel dread. Victory could be his.

But they kept staring at each other. The Creeper turned to the other. A silent communication must have passed between them. Then the Neo-shadows chasing Riku caught up. He turned to them. He turned to the Nobodies. They both raced away, but the Dancer paused at the end of the corner and looked at him. It stayed to watch a few moments.

Riku concentration went back to the Heartless trailing him. They disappeared under his blade. He knew the one sneaking up behind him. The dark pool flattened itself to the ground. He waited for it to rise. With all the other adversaries gone, the sneaky one sprung. The Keyblade Master, already prepared, swung back.

His cut through air, only seeing edges of the black mist disappearing, but it was already gone before his blade hit. The boy did not make the kill. It was the Dancer's leg. But it (she?) already swished after its companion. No awkward stare down. No question of understanding. No goodbye.

No thank you.

It was not always the case. Some Dusts picked a fight with him later on. After two fell, they swam away. After this, none of his adversaries were Nobodies.

The Heartless, on the other hand…

Riku ducked into an abandon house for the night. Or day. There was no true light. No fake moon, either. Erie.

Once he found a nice corner to stay at, he half dozed. He looked at the empty room around him. He rested on a cot. A rotten desk in the corner. Some books laid on it, and all around the room. His eyes drooped, but he opened them moments or minutes later. Some lump of cloth. He saw ghost.

His blinked his eyes, thinking some Nobodies appeared and in his half-sleep, they looked like ghost.

Then he realized who they were.

And realized they were Nobodies. They both reminded him of washout and white. Even the little bit of blue on her shoes and the bit of red on his collar only served to show just how almost colorless they appeared to be. Then again, washout described the non-existent ones perfectly.

She looked the same, even against the backdrop of black: Innocent, light, pure: Perfect. A unique girl as well. No other could ever exist like her. Her hair still favored one side, one shoulder. Most females could never pull off wearing all white and such a little amount of it. But she did; somehow without looking like she was advertising. A sad smile graced her face.

He looked the same. From the curves in his short, blonde hair to his checked jacket, fingers, and bracelet to his chapped pants to the running shoes. He happened to look more of an enigma then his female counterpart, yet more alive and real. His skin had more color. His compliment of clothing set together in an unusual balance. His face bore a hard look.

Four, blue-eye stared at him. It struck him hard how close Roxas and Naminé looked to one another. It should not, bit it did. Yet, they really did not share any similar qualities. But at this moment, they did look too much alike for him to like.

Now he wondered why they were actually standing in front of him. They should not be here, but they were.

They were ghost. He saw the other side of the room through their whiteness.

He is hoping he is dreaming. He really cannot deal with this.

She spoke first. "Hello Riku." Her voice sounded distant.

"Naminé…Roxas?" He questioned this. Why would this Nobody be here? But the nod confirmed the boy's identity. His logical response, "What…how can you be here?"

Her hands went behind her back as her left toe curled up and circle the ground. "Well…" She looked nervous, "That's up for interpretation. And there is more then one answer, really." Of course, he did not understand the meaning of her words.

Roxas moved so Riku turned to him and helped clarify, "She's means, do you mean how we are out of our Somebodies or why and how we are in front of you or how we can _be_ in front of you." He spoke quickly in the next part, "Choose whatever."

Riku, tired nerves shocked awake, had only half a mind to think. Rubbing his eyes, slowly, he pictured each word, "How…how can you two show yourselves in front of me?" The 'why' can come later. It better.

The girl held up her left arm. Her right hand wrapped around the left wrist as she looked at Riku, "In a sense, we are more like refracted light. It's why you can see us."

"Refracted light?" Riku did not understand, but maybe he is not thinking right. Nothing right now was making a lot of sense

"Look at your arm." A rushed hint from an annoyed Roxas. The young man looked a both his arms. Nothing unusual. No scars. His long, band on his left arm stayed in its correct place. His bracelet on his right arm slightly jingled at the movement. What could it be that Roxas wanted him to see?

"Sea glass is very special. Especially a charm made from it." The artist gave him, as if it explained everything. An incomplete answer, he really thought. Yet amulets and magical trinkets are nothing new to Riku so he can accept this answer without questioning it further.

"So…the pieces resonate with each other…" But how they really could be here and why they can be here needed to be answer. But Riku wanted to know the why. Why should they…

"They're looking for you, you know." It is as if she can half-read him. There would be no surprise from him if she could. It would make perfect sense if they could sense it. "They'll be here soon."

That answer he did not expect. He knew he needed to face his fears; both of them, but it suddenly felt too soon. Dread consumed his mind. He though about moving, but what should be his legs felt like dead weights. Why did he feel so tired? "Wait…did Sora and Kairi send you?" Could they?

"No." A guarded reply from her.

"Then…" Then how?

"We share a body and heart," The Key of Destiny answered, "We see what they see and feel what they." An almost irate tone hit the wispy vocals.

It was an answer, but not the one he needed, "I mean…why? Why would you…"

Naminé's sad smile grew wider, but her eyes grew darker. She took light steps towards the young man, raising a hand up ever so much. "Because we wanted to. And we can. And we should!" Just seeing her like this made Riku feel…something. Looking at them as sprits, they looked more alive then they ever were. They were, though. They were complete. She suddenly looked shy at her words. More like a blushing girl she never could have been. How much of it was Kairi? Or maybe how much of it became the white witch before him? She looked ready to pull back her words but that burst of courage she had a habit of developing hit on as she merely walked closer. "They miss you. Kairi's afraid you are going to leave again and never come back. Don't do that to her…to us." This was a plea from two, both girls.

"I'm sorry." It is all he can give. Because Riku has become sorry for many things. This is just the new item on the list. "But…I can't. If I mess up Kairi like I messed up Sora-"

"You didn't!" She called quietly, but Roxas' response he noticed. It was low and sounded so similar to the girl's, but he picked it up.

"You idiot."

There was a hypothesis. A hypothesis on why Nobodies acted the way they did. At least towards the higher ranking Nobodies. It was hard to be tested and hard to prove, since the data usually on the Somebodies lacked just as much as on their Nobodies. It came to be indirectly by DiZ, who noted the changes in his apprentices. From these the few people whom pondering the phenomenon started to come up with a hypothesis. It state that a Nobody act the way they do because it stemmed for them being more like the mirrors of their Somebodies. Not to say opposites, because that would imply them being quiet different. Not, more like the mirror: You raise your right hand they raise their left. But really, they were raising their right, just like you. Like a set of hands together: Different angel but identical.

Of course, the fact about them not having hearts played a greater roll, it seemed, as another popular hypothesis started that it was more likely a Nobody was simply how a person was without a heart. The debate went back and forth along with other debates. Riku never paid much attention to it. He saw it right their and he believed a mirror was a more appropriate analogy.

_Their_ words, but not _their_ expression. Kairi would tell him "You didn't!" But she would say it loud and at a hand would be on a hip or would be on him. Both were sweet, compassionate, and gentle. But the Princess of Heart he knew as friend had a brashness to her personality. Her Nobody lacked that complex boldness: She was so timid.

But Roxas…he was such a reflection of Sora. Not to call him the dark side of Sora…but perhaps some more intricate. Their differences were more then obvious; blinding. Sora was smiles, Sora was a goof, Sora tried to do go without reward. Roxas was frowns, Roxas never faltered his steps, Roxas was a manipulative little bastard. Yet, they were similar. Both were serious. Roxas more so, but their expressions in those moments were identical. A curious in them that drove them to points most would considered insanity, whether Sora's need to know everything about everything to Roxas' own need to know his everything. That underline aggressiveness each sprung under their cores. Moreover, both fought when they needed and without fear. Similarities he saw in the personality.

Sora would call him, "You idiot," but those words would hold a childish anger to them or a joke with a bright smile as the boy would shake his head. As in, 'you-idiot-but-its-okay.' But from the light wielding Nobody, his words were an insult. If there was any humor in the words, they were a black sarcasm. He really could not deal with it. "What?" He asked flatly.

"You really think you're grand enough in the whole sense of the word to screw up Sora?" A bitterness and mockery stained each word. He did not want to listen to Roxas' truths. But he did anyways. "Sora is Sora. Simple. What you do was hurt him, like you did before. Not because you think you shook your behind around too much, but because you're making him think he's an awful screw-up because you couldn't deal. Then again, you do that a lot, don't you?" A long time ago, Riku learned not to like Roxas. At the time, he had to: If Roxas existed, and then Sora would never again. He pretended then to hate the copy of his friend. "I wonder, do you really get it? Or is it easier to just skirt off then understand it?" Right now, however, it was not too hard to despise the blond male, "I'm not saying to loose a back-bone over it. What you should of done was avoid him for a couple of day, get your head and heart together, find him and say, 'Sorry Sora, I don't think I feel the same. But if you feel the way you do, then that's okay. We'll still be all buddy-buddy. Hell, let me treat you to a club. We'll get you the guy of your dreams.'" Riku hated each word. Not because it was wrong, but because it was right. In this moment, he did not see Sora say those words; He saw Kairi. Perhaps not as blunt or as direct, but their meaning on what he should have done. He could have wondered how much of the Princess was in Roxas (as Naminé undoubtedly had parts of Sora in her), but Roxas left him no time to think on such thoughts. "So while you sulk and take your pent-up emotions on whatever is in your blade's reach, whatever they may be, you are in fact doing much more damage then you could ever do with darkness."

Riku was angry and afraid, and that fear only fueled his rage. And while the though of ever hurting Sora again make him retch, the thought of breaking Roxas did not even bother his conscious. "You have no ideas what I feel-" He was going to finish there. But he never gave a pause as his back contacted against the hard wall. He learned three things at this moment. One; the border of granite and steal felt cold, but not like ice. Second, Roxas was the one bearing his back up and his feet no longer touching the floor. He thought them to be something like ghost: Not so, it appeared. Third and leading straight from the second, the small male was much stronger and quicker then he always appeared to be. The surprise increased because Riku was much larger then Roxas.

The rage behind the Nobody's eyes was something he had yet to see. Burned bright and blue. Something like Sora, but a uniqueness belonging to Roxas. It surprised him enough to stop him struggling and listen, "I don't have any idea? I don't?! **You** have no idea!" He nearly screamed. Namin had stepped forward and called the boy's name quietly, but what could she do? Riku would feel worst if she got into the middle. Roxas obeyed the voice as his rage appeared lowed and he actually breathed. Yet his grip stayed strong as he spoke, "I…had a best friend. We could not really _feel_, but _he_ could remember. I knew _he_ had…something for me. But I didn't want it; didn't understand it. He understood that and never said he wanted anything, but we never…settled." Riku felt the balls of his feet just brush the ground; the boy's grip was wavering as he became lost in though. Riku dare not to fight the grip, not yet. "It would have been better if I hated him, or as close to it as I could. But I never could. Even when I knew he kept things from me. I never could hate him." The voice grew quiet and painfully desperate. "I wanted him to hate me. And, he could not understand why I needed to go find out what I was." Blue eyes left Riku and narrowed at something else no longer there anymore. "I didn't regret my choice, even…even if he said I would. Still don't. But I regret what I made him do, in the name of something neither of us had." A shudder spreading from Roxas' chest through the undersized arm on Riku. "But I…I had to watch him…" A gulp, "only then did he say it. And when he admitted it…it hit. Maybe because I could feel then or because it was in the open…or maybe because. Because _that idiot_," The anger came back and though Riku never left the floor, his collar was yanked in in rage only partially directed at him but quite possible more bitter then everything before,_ "_Wanted to be _a hero _when there was no damn reason to be. And I had to watch him die…" Melancholy dripped in everything that was now Roxas. Riku's eyes opened wide at something else: There were tears on the Nobody's. "Don't say I don't know. Because I know…from both points." His shirt was his again.

Roxas' lip stayed strong as he turned and stalked away. He reached Naminé and would have walked past her, but the girl quickly gathered him in a hug. She soon reached her delicate hands to wipe away all the lingering tears. Her petite arms slid up and set her elbows on his shoulders while she brought him down to kiss his forehead. Roxas sank into that comfort

Riku looked away, wondering if perhaps this moment was too personal between the two. Not his place to say anything. In some ways reminded him he could never be as close to either of his friends; they shared hearts, and shared almost double souls.

"Riku?" He knew the Scent before he heard the voice. Fingers brushed his face and guided him to turn back to face them. He still felt the wetness of the tears on her fingers.

Not his. Not anybodies.

She had this expression. So very flat, yet filled with subtle emotions. She looked with concern, with sadness; an amusement glint in the corner, tenderness, and almost something else; she studied him. How tiny and frail she felt in front of him. She really was a delicate thing, not like Kairi. They had the same figure and shape, yet the redhead lack restrained and fines as her Nobody. If you brushed the island girl, she would brush back. Naminé would brush away like dust.

She shook her head. "This isn't right. You know it. Just go home." Her words were a demand, but they came out as please.

He wanted to, he really did. And the ache felt so much deep when she said his wants. But the guilt stuck. She had to know that. "I can't…"

A kind smile. "Yes you can. You are just causing more hurt this way."

"I'll cause more hurt if I'm there."

"No. You won't." She shook no as her entire body shook with her. She never stopped cradling his face. "This is like loosing yourself to darkness again. Only now you are no longer the innocent child you were back then." A thumb brushed a stray hair back. "No did you make a choice to fall so you could save your friend." They have the shape of hers, the spirit of his, but a whirl of their own.

Honestly, he missed the small Nobody in front of him now. Then again, he saw glimpses of her still alive. But were either of them really something added or something restored? He only raised one arm to brush the side of hers, not sure if he could talk yet.

Riku cannot tell if she is smiling, frowning, or an un-emotion a human never needed. "But all of that in the past happened for different reasons. Those had to do with things out of your control." The new-soft feeling of her hands, only ever so firm from grasping mediums instead of weapons, slides down to his collar, striating it out a little. She spoke as if speaking a great secret, "This you do to yourself and on your own from deep guilt. Large amounts of guilt. You want it to be as deep and as pooled as the darkness you believe still clings to your heart."

"It's still there." A weak defense with a weak voice behind it. "I can feel it still."

She nodded, but went on. "It still will be there. But that is who you are. Nothing to be terrible ashamed of. It all came from a boy who wanted to see the ocean and beyond." She now looks into his chest. How tiny and frails she looked against him. He can see almost a glow from the top of her head. Naminé is no angel; he's not delusional. She was an enigma witch of an angel. She has done many wrong, but not because she choose to but because she was forced to. She had the control over memories, but only because she was forced to. Her creation itself was more or less an afterthought. She can emphasize with his guilt to a degree.

He gazed for just a moment shifts to the other, but the other stood with his arms cross, betraying nothing, including the emotions he expressed moments ago. It was as if he never shed a tear in his life. The other afterthought. He may dislike the boy, but he pitied Roxas more then himself. Riku may have been manipulated into his fate, Roxas may have come willing to see Sora eventually, but him, and DiZ (he cannot call him Ansem because Ansem is the darkness inside him) forced him somewhat. They ripped his memories and gave him a nice life, only to tear it away in a matter of days. He did not care that he is a Nobody: It was still a sin.

"But you need to realize something," He kept his eyes on Roxas, but listened to Naminè with his full attention, "This has nothing to do with darkness, Heartless, light, battle, or past sins." Her head skims a hairline away from his chest. She listened to his heart with her ears, pulse with her fingers. Is she looking for something? He did not want to question her actions nor did he care what she did. "This is no fairy-tale. This is just a part of life. It should be a normal thing. But…" He saw the shift and knew she smiled. "Normal something is something that you need to get use to again. But that is what it is." An almost uncharacteristic laugher poured from her lips, "Quit being silly. You aren't even an adult yet."

Maybe he felt better. Riku felt lighter, yet he looked away because he had to think. Maybe it was an easy as that. He wanted it to be, but it did not make sense. But…there was a hope.

"Thank you." He returned the favor and slides his hand to brush silk sunlight behind Naminé's ear, not questioning how he can do it anymore. Riku's eyes still held to Roxas, still watching. "The both of you."

The echo of his comrade, in birth and in battle, shrugged, then a nod. An appreciative jester.

His senses return. He relaxed. He hand lowered and it chimed. The more intellectual and curious side of Riku needed other answers. Not for himself, but for future reference. He raised he hand to look at the bracelet. As it brushed past Naminé, her skin glows like the colors of it. It was a refraction. "What did you means before? About this?"

A small, happy smile appears on the face below him. She brushed her pointer finger around the jewelry. The bell sounds again. "It's made from sea glass: Colored glass shaped perfect in the ocean. It's special: Heated sand blessed with the ocean to make rainbows."

"But…how does that explain you two actually being here?"

"It served as a physical link to get to you."

Riku frowned. He figured as much…but it was not the answer he needed. Perhaps he was asking the wrong question. "I mean…why you chose to come here."

There was a slight change in the girl's expression. He could not tell if it was confusion or another emotion akin to it. But then she let out a stuttering laughter. "We already told you that, too. We wanted to." Her two small palms gripped one of his with a little shake.

Riku started to get frustrated, more with himself. Not the right question again. What did he want to say? What did he want to say? "I mean…how can you be here, with me? I know you said the charm…but how is that connect related to you?" All right, that sounded right.

Naminé seem to be pondering greatly on the question before her body straightened out and her mouth formed a little 'o' shape. This time, the smile was shy. "Well, we are a part of Kairi and Sora…but maybe different." Yes, Riku knew this, but what was she trying to say?

A loud intake of breath from Roxas, so the pale-haired young man focused on him for this moment. "Our minds are still pretty separated from them," He started to explain, his left hand swirling a little, "Kind of like…multiple personality disorder. We are aware of them and what they do, but not in control. Just observers. But their hearts are ours. We feel what they feel. And sometimes they can feel what we feel. But it's all channeled through there." He paused and looked down with his eyes tilting to the left; recalling or remembering, "But even though we merged, we sometimes don't have the limitation of the body as much. Though it is taking a bit of energy to keep a semi-form." A stop in his alliteration.

"But…that does not explain it." Riku stated calmly, too tired to put anything hateful behind his actions.

"I know, I know!" Frustration waved off the younger male. He finally exhaled loudly, then continued with his dialogue. "I'm explaining that so you'll understand the next bit of it." The near-clear eyes focused on him once again. "All of your hearts are connecting. We are aloud to appear at…certain reasons, like if the bond is strong enough. So, we can be here if we so choose to." His hand fell to his chaps. "Alright?"

Oh, it made perfect since. But…there was something in the start of Roxas' final lines that made Riku ponder. He found the parts to create the question he really needed an answer for since they first appeared in front of his vision.

"How am I connected to you?"

The room sounded hollow at that inquiry. It certainly turned the two to stone statues. The one in front of him paused and took a step back. She took her hand away and slid her fingers together in a familiar gesture. "Sometimes…it just is. I mean, we are Kairi and Sora…so they are connected to you, so we are connected to you, too."

"I have a theory."

Riku actually blinked as both his and Naminé's head turned to Roxas. Riku did not see her expression, but the way she hissed out a quiet, "Roxas!" meant this subject came up before.

The fair-haired lad shook his head. "What? It's not a bad theory. Might not even be true. Just my take." His focal point became Riku again. "Think about how we were created. Think about that."

Riku assigned a look of confusion on his face but the wheels in his head turned. He was not even conscious at the time it happened, not really. Ansem/Xehanort had his body. But he knew the details well enough, "You were created when Sora unlocked his heart in order to release Kairi's from his body. _You_," Riku nodded his head to the boy,_ "_Would have been created any time Sora lost his heart, but Naminé…" His look transfer to her for a moment, "_You_ were created only then and not when Kairi first lost her heart because Kairi can't have a Heartless. You're Kairi's nobody, but Sora's body gave you form." All that was located in DiZ/Ansem's notes.

"And?" The bastard of a Nobody was smirking about something he did not understand. Oh yes; Riku still did not like him.

"And what?" Unlike before, it is not his question that is flawed, but his answer. But what is he missing that Roxas wanted him to notice?

Roxas shook his head, "A _key_ piece." He also showed a sneering smirk that he learned by a higher number because it seemed impossibly for him to have gained that talent from Sora, "Literally." Seeing that Riku still did not get it, he shook his head again, but the unforgettable grin remained, "Think to the cause of our creations. Slowly and carefully if you need to."

Saving to slap Roxas later, Riku followed the instructions. "_I said_, you were created when Sora unlocked his heart-"

"How?"

Riku stopped, "What?"

"_How?_"

"I just said how."

"No, you said what he did. I'm asking how he did it. Or more correct, what was it?"

Riku's fist balled at his side. To restrain himself, he took several deep breaths and continued, "When he sacrificed himself by using the Dark Keyblade." Riku finished, giving the Nobody a glare.

Roxas had the gall to smirk at him. "Now you need to fill in the who."

Riku was about ready to come up with some sort of bitter words, but at the mention of who stopped the rebuttal or any other comment now. The imagines of conversations between Sora and Not-himself serve as a perfect viewing glass for the answer. He understood. Really. The Keyblade. Unlike all other Heartless, and there for Nobodies, it was not a black shadow that ripped the life force out of the other Keyblade Master, but a selfless act using Riku's replacement blade of night. What was stated here was Sora and Kairi were the life-givers in a sense, but his weapon served as the catalysis. It was not really his weapon; Xehanort's Heartless created it from the other six Princesses, but…

How Riku believed it. It did not change anything, but it certainly was something.

"It doesn't mean anything." That came from Naminè. It boggled his mind. It could mean something personal to himself, to themselves. This made him think about darkness, his own darkness, in a different light. He stared at the petite girl in front of him and visible gulped. How much darkness of her really did come from Sora? Should be all of it, but maybe…could be. He cannot imagine that Roxas might have anything of him inside him. But Roxas had a connect to Kairi, so who is to say? And it was not Riku, literally, that tore his friends' hearts. It was just a weapon, not really him. But his body did wield it and Xehanort's darkness was a part of his now, so…what if?

Riku had to back up against the wall for a second, back away from her. He felt the tears behind his eyes. There was no reason to cry. This suggestion changed nothing, and in the past, would not alter his choices. Perhaps that was why he feels this way. It made him feel scared and sad.

Naminè turned her head back quietly scold at Roxas. The words never reached him, but he could imagine from their expressions and movements what they were talking about. There was not proof with the theory, but the damage was done. His views altered just a little.

Naminé looked to the side, hands behind her back after she finished with Roxas. The boy simply rolled his eyes and turns to look back a Riku, but he and she suddenly looked behind. When Roxas turned back, he actually smiled; a real Roxas smile. It looks something Sora, but a little tightness in the lips and a subtleness in the eyes. He said quiet, "Finally."

Naminè's gaze stayed one direction, but she said "I'm sorry." Riku knew it was for him

Riku shook his head. "No…I don't know why. It's just strange thinking about it. Not bad…I just don't know how to put across how I think about it. It doesn't change anything…but it means something." 'To me' he was going to add, but how the two partial twins argued about telling him, it may mean something to them as well.

Naminè finally turned back and smiled at him. It expresses the most emotion he had yet to see on her face: Happiness covers it all, but under that veil is a bluntness of sadness; a glint of mirth in her eyes; the almost intake of breath to count as a sigh the inhalation could signal the sign of content, relief, or restraint; and just that flash of shyness. "I know, but that's not why I'm apologizing. Nothing said here was untrue, but…" She looks to a window. "It needed to be said eventually. Though, we never thought we would need to say this piece. But I guess it was for the best, either way."

"What?" The vocabulary she used he understand, but the sentences he does not.

"We were stalling you." A blunt answer from Roxas. "Yah, we didn't lie, but we planned to keep all these little issues to ourselves." The roll of his shoulder, "Though it's kind of a relief it's all out now. Hate to become a real ghost without spilling."

This does little to prove as an answer. It leads to speculation from Riku, "What are you talking about?"

"Maybe there is a way, subconsciously, that they can follow you to the ends of the worlds and back without help. Hell, they both guessed it was you under those robes one time before you all met up in the Castle That Never Was." Riku notes the glint in Roxas' eyes of a flash of something…maybe anger, at the memories. He can only wonder what else it may bring up for the former Nobody that has not been brought up yet. "It's still hard. However…they can defiantly find us in a subconscious way." Now the blond chuckles.

Riku realized rather quickly what he meant. He froze. if Sora and Kairi are looking for him and they "know" where Naminè and Roxas are…he can feel their Scents. He didn't think about it because their Nobodies have the same Scents, but there are two sets of two. The panic rose in Riku. He moved a step back, feeling trapped.

"Don't." He stilled, but he was unsure if he does it at the command of the witch or as an excuse. She approached him again, looking soulfully up at him with her doe-ish eyes. "They've come all this way…And they won't stop. You're hurting them as much as yourself." She's started to vanish. Both of them are. He does not know if this was by choice or force. Probably by choice as it appeared the two could 'break' away from their complete selves if they so wish. "She already cried."

"Yes, the crying. If I have to hear Sora bawl like a baby one more time…" Roxas rolled his eyes and clenched his knuckles. He gave Riku a studied look. "I'm watching. Remember that. Just because I'm only a part now doesn't mean I can't take you again." The judgment is skin deep with laughter behind his words.

Their white forms slowly disappears in a wisp and he already heard the thumping of steps. Calls of his name echo in the abandoned house or business or shack. Riku felt the instincts of flight or fight in him.

He does not wish to fight, but he can't run again.

They appears. Kairi first with her blade out. She looked at him and she looked relieved. Her steps echo with loud yet soft thuds against the wood. Sora isn't too far behind, but the clumsy oaf just tripped on the steps, with only his hair and weapon peaking out from the top of the steps. Riku would normally laugh. But nothing about this situation is normal. He was not hurt, either; he landed on his hands.

Kairi approached him with her Keyblade vanishing. The Keyblade he gave to her. She deserved a weapon. It suited her well. On a personal level, he would feel a little weird wielding it.

"Riku?" He nodded, but he used his bangs to shield his eyes. He cannot look into her eyes. Not right now, maybe not ever.

The sound skin striking skin is something he heard before he felt it. It's sting made water pool along the lines of his eyes. His gaze focused on her, the shock hitting him more then the pain. He did not even see her move, let alone get close enough to actually strike.

Her eyes remind him of the storm, before it came and engulfed the island. They are misty. She should never look like that. He hated that he caused it. Oh please don't cry, Kairi.

But the tears did run free, and this time her fist beat against his chest. Kairi has grown stronger and tougher, but Riku has been through darkness and back so many times he can't count. He physically and mentally has harden. Each of the blows is lack luster at last. Each slam and slap grow weaker, the only one still hurting was the first hit. So small and tiny and delicate she seemed. "Don't you ever do that again! Don't ever ever ever do that again! Don't…ever do it again." She kept reaping the words until they merge with each other and now she is more or less clawing at his chest and he can feel the sea in his clothes. The only reason he moved his arms around her at first was she nearly collapsed.

Her arms wrap tightly around him and there was no chance of her letting go. He won't let himself cry. Not yet. He can't. He-

"Sora?" Those were her words, not his. For the last watched the scene with a wide smile on his face and a row of glaze down each cheek. Though from his body movement, he looked uncomfortable and out of place. Maybe _he thought_ he is.

And it hits Riku. The beginning of childhood, to dreams of being warriors and exploring, to the point when they were rivals, to the point when he became another to ensure they both were safe, to the journey home and…

Only one drop escaped Riku, but it counted.

"Sora?" Kairi called a little more desperately and Riku realized why. Kairi wanted Sora to come over where he's suppose to be, but she wouldn't risk letting go.

Riku made that move. Was not hard to do; he only needed one hand to hold Kairi against him. His left arm extended. "Sora?" The wet trail escaped his own bright sea-foam eye, still bright even in this place. He knew more tears would soon follow, but it didn't matter anymore. "I…I'm sorry." Just a new apology to add to the growing list. This one was slightly different. Not an apology for blacken hearts and blood shed.

This was his way of acceptance.

This was the first time he has ever seen Sora hesitant in anything. Riku knew a smile crept under his green eyes, if only a minuscule one. He can't help it. There was another pause in Sora' step. But then in the way he should, the brunet jumped at both of them. Sora nearly toppled the two of them over. Riku chuckled as he felt a tear-drop falling from his nose and he heard the nearly maniacal laugher coming from Kairi somewhere in his chest. His free hand already came down around Sora when he pounce, but it now situated itself around a neck in a hug disguised as a mock of a head lock. His other hand coiled around Kairi already. He felt Sora's hand tight on his back and Kairi's stretched out along his waist. If he bother to look, he probably could see the two of them holding each other in a similar manner in front of him. But his eyes are only filled with darkening red and highlighted brown. And that's okay.

It's all going to be okay

---

The scene where Riku lets some tears out when he learns of a theorized connection he has with Roxas and Naminè is a scene I cried myself. I was in school at the time, so it was a little strange. Doesn't this chapter make you feel happy?

One little thing after this. Except it up in the next week or so.


	8. A world plus four and a half days

The island looked beautiful, like paradise. To those who live there or around there, it was not quite that beautiful and not quite that a paradise. There are storms and heat waves and a lot of fish for dinner.

But still better then anywhere because it is home.

In the distance was the sound of giggles in the background: Kairi finished their meal.

On the little small island where the Paopu tree grew, Riku reached out to grab one.

A boat rowing along the ocean from home to their world. Sora paddled as fast as he can.

The oldest spotted him first. He called to the youngest, "Kairi, he's coming."

Kairi looked and grinned, running from her spot to greet him. Riku is more paced in his movements, carefully taking the prize he wished. He paused for moment as he watched the two youngsters half-fought with one another over who was to carry what. The smirk appeared on his face and the chuckled poured out.

By the time he sat down, the blanket was laid perfectly and the basket's insides were being spread across in ever direction. This was a rare moment now for all of them to be trusted outdoors without an adult. Then again, a certain yellow-billed friend gave a hint or two on their need for space.

Two sets of blue eyes gazed at a green pair. The owner of the eyes kept them slightly guarded with a veil of white as the fruit was set on a small plate pushed slightly to the center. "Ready?" No words, just two identical nods. With hands free, a pocket knife was pulled out. A cut was made: Already a translucent-yellow fluid sprung like a hole in a water balloon. The first incision slice in between two of the points. Like an autopsy, there was a y-incision. Everyone remained quite except for the moment went the whole become pieces. There were two pieces with two spikes and lone piece with a lone spike. Then the outburst started.

A very loud, "Oh common on!" from the sky-lad with arms cast away from him in bad excitement.

A very low and threatening. "Riku…" from the smaller, evening-eyed girl.

There was something-like-humor dancing in Riku's face. "I'm not count myself down. But…" He traded his gaze with one to the other as he spoke quietly, "I realize that I'm not making a promise to just you two. There are _others_ involved." He emphasized the "o" word.

It was impossible to say _they_ heard. Yet for a few moments, Sora turned to Kairi. His eyes slid from bright-eyed to only half-shaped. Kairi stared back with a smile, but tight and tiny. The non-Kairi and non-Sora paused from sound before the there was a shrug in the boy's shoulder and a nod from the girl. They all took their respective pieces. Sora was quick to take a bite

Riku's eyes darted back and he looked at their pieces with confusion in his eyes. He swore he saw a flash. The only thing that changed in the moment was half of their pieces vanished. At the next moment, Sora broke off the top of his remaining half and gave it to Kairi. She giggled and took the piece without protest. She popped it in her mouth and smiled almost mischievously at Riku. She already took a nibble out her piece, but grabbed the bottom section and pinched her fruit in half, giving one to Riku. He grabbed it and looked down at the piece before a small, but oh so worriless smiled appeared on his face. As direct as ever, he cut his piece through the middle and gave one half to Kairi...and the other half to Sora. He already took a bit in the center.

Sora looked at his half of the bite imprint with a little bit of apprehension, but started to chew around the impressions. Kairi was not phase. Instead, she requested Sora, "Open your mouth, please."

He had no reason to argue so after his mouth remained empty from his own first bite, Kairi popped her remain piece into his mouth, teeth marks still visible from the big, gapping hole in his head until he chewed.

They felt no strange bond or new feel of sharing one density after their first bite. The fruit itself was pretty good; the skin felt smooth and malleable and slightly thick, like that of typical star fruit. It tasted rather sweet but too watery, similar to the sugary tartness of a cherry or a strawberry. It had no visible pulp like that of citreous fruit. The texture was actually more reminiscent of a banana or the inners of a coconut.

Riku suddenly frowned while mid-way his second bight. He looked to the ocean. Riku especially would call out the fact that next time; he would rinse the stupid fruit before biting it. The salt air gave it a strange taste.

(Sora confessed afterwards he thought it gave it a better taste. Kairi never noticed a difference.)

Kairi's confession some time in the future had nothing to do with salt air, but her thoughts on the shared pieces; they were the better choice.

Sora would think some time in the future that she just wanted to get him sick.

Did not stop him from putting both pieces in his mouth with a little bit of fruit juice streaming down the side of his face. Riku and Kairi took their time.

When they finished, Sora already laid against the sand. Each side filled with a hand: One larger, one smaller.

And agreement had been made; for now, nobody would play favorites. For now, it would just be.

In the even it would not matter or in the event the group would be split, they still hade a tie; a bond; a promise. Who cared if their legend was a little off?

-----

"Well, it's a start." There were two of them on the stain glass. The boy was looking off into the darkness. The girl was simply looking at her pad.

It laid next to her for she did not wish to stain it with the one fifths of the fruit she nibbled on. The checked male munched on his piece. When he swallows a bit, he looked back at her. "Going to say anything about me being wrong?"

The girl turned up at her counter-part and gave him a small smile. "Even I didn't know how it would turn out. Besides…we helped make it right, so you can't be wrong." She held up her remaining half to him. He traded the rest of his. Unlike themselves outside, this has nothing to do with a promise. This is merely to be fair: They have no doubts about their bond.

She whips her hand against her white dress and when she was satisfied that nothing damp clung to her fingers, she picked up the pad and held it. Her feet, sandals and all, dangle over the edge. Would not matter if she fell. "It's done."

He walked over; his running shoes hit the glassed ground with small thuds. He did a similar action as she did with his hand, but they scrape over his chaps. He took a seat next to her and gazes at the picture.

Everything is now in focus. And island. Their island. From a point, looking to the ocean. Though out of the corner one could see the see shack. The three dots in the center still lay there as well as the circle. Above each dot is a piece of something: Red teardrops near one edge with almost a glow to them, a beaded necklace with a deep-orange glare behind it (especially around the hearted charm at the end), and a rainbow of a bracelet with an appealing sunny glare to it. People have been added: One tall and silvered and color with deep blues and yellows and shades of greens; One with a brown bramble on top and large shoes colored in mainly black with primary trims and shades of blue; One with deep, maroon hair almost clashing against bright pinks and shades of purple. Te sky intrigued him somewhat. Nothing unusual; it was a nice blue-white shade. But one of the clouds caught his eyes. An outline of two faces. An outline of two different shades of blond. And outline of two different shades of blue. Just ghost, just watching.

The boy grinned. It was hardly like him to grin in such a manor. "I like it. But the object's colors are wrong. They're her present. More appropriate for it to be on the bond."

A sweetie-smile appeared on her face. "I know you don't like him much. I think you like her. A lot. Or maybe just red-heads." Her feet kick a little as she looked straight ahead and her expression changed to a knowing look even if she did not look at right at him. "I think it's why you felt guilt."

Anyone else would get a retort. But he just smiled quietly. Besides, he turns to the picture and saw a way to get back with no harm. "And what does it say about your likes, mellow-yellow?"

The horribly red that suddenly stained her face clashes against the fairness of her everything. It necessary did not look bad, but it suited to someone with more color to them. Once composed, she asked shyly, "Would you want me to make it twilight orange?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. But it doesn't matter if I like him or not. Just as long as he does, huh?" Roxas stares at the pictures and grabs the corner. "What do you call it?"

Naminè looks down at her lap and clasped her hands for a moment. "I thought of a few: The Start, the End, Destiny, One Sky. But…" She looked at her masterpiece and grinned. "I think it doesn't need a name. I like it the way it is." She gripped the edge again. "You have a name?"

"No…it speaks for itself. Too bad we'll be the only ones to ever see it."

They both stare at one another. Their laughers echoed through the room, themselves, and their Somebodies.

---

Do understand that this was never intended to be a full romance story. No, they don't go off into the sunset and live happily ever after quite yet. It's a happy ending, not a fairy-tale one. What they do decide right now is just to be happy; it's a teen story. Though you can decided what they do. The Paopu fruit's inner features were my own, but disagree with it. I just guessed. I'm not upset, but this focused around Riku a lot more then I would have figured. I do enjoy writing for him. And it still makes me feel good that I got my beau to feel sorry for him who does not like him.

Thank you for reading! All of you! Without any of you with the positive reviews, I would probably still be checking chapter six. Seriously.

Though I'll still be doing a bunch of one shots here and there, right now I'm working on a reincarnation story as well as a story for Dissidia that has nothing to do with romance but all about guns and blood. But who knows if this will continue?


	9. Bonus: A world in another side

As a half Holiday gift to myself (Though very late) as well as a Christmas/Whatever Winter Holiday here gift to all of the lovely people who gave me 1000+ hits to this story, this is a bonus chapter for Leveling up Pains.

However, this focuses not on the three main character. It focuses on two Nobodies, but not the ones you may think…

* * *

It slid through the World that Never Was. Slow and graceful, it's feet gliding along the paved way, gazing around for the awful little Heartless

It always took the point because the other one was not quite as quick or as strong.

Or as old.

No, that's not correct. The Creeper was around in this world first, it knew. Back before it arrived and it ranked to Dancer, the Creeper had arrived days before it. Yet, it can't help think it is older.

_~The memory passes through, as a girl taunts a boy, who even while being bigger, was always going to be one to two years older~_

As quickly as the memory appeared, it vanishes as in the vision that was once filled with the younger boy; the Creeper approached the fading vision. It did not mind waiting. It would wait for as long as needed for the Creeper. Because the Creeper was worth waiting for.

They could take the corridors, but they had no plans to go anywhere out of the world. There was no one giving orders to scout or guard any specifically planet. Or dummies used for training. Just…moving.

While it had been difficult at times to feel the presence of the other Master leave the world, everyone had felt when the Superior had left. Before it happened, everyone had either been returning to the castle to find the Keyblade Masters (one being Former Master XIII) to engage the group or panicking after all the pretty little hearts that cold have once been their own disappeared.

_~Thinking of that horrible event brought another out. She remembered running away, carrying a screaming child in her arms. The sky had opened up with a black mess in the sky that was sucking everything inside it. Already, her brother was gone, sacrificing himself to save her and their parents when the back vicious things attacked their town. She didn't even know what happened to her parents-they all had been crossing a bridge out of the city when a giant…snake-headed thing popped up and broke it into pieces. She got lost in the ground and had to go with it, not knowing if her mother and father had made it to the other side or had falling into the river. Or something worst._

_She did not even know who the little girl was she carried, except the mother she met an hour before who begged her to save the child's life. The older woman's legs were scratched away by an attack earlier and more of those black tar-things were sliding around the corner. The woman told her to run, to save her baby. And she did, because she had no weapons but her speed and her feet. _

_But she was getting so tired, and the baby kept screaming and she was lost and even thought none of the little monster had put her down, she had taken blows from the monster, in order to keep the toddler safe. They had hurt and each wound slowed her down that much more, but it was worth it. If there was one thing she could at least accomplish before she died, it was to make sure the child lived longer then her, even if it was simply by second. _

_Not a good goal, but it was the only plan she had at the moment._

_She was just so…tired.~_

It hated the Heartless. Always

In the place that the Organization was before this time, the Creeper had been right there next to it since the Dancer's Master had returned to darkness in defeat. Neither Nobody had been called to the other Masters, so they assumed their roles: Investigate the World that Never Was and report anything interesting. It was what they had been doing for the last days, as in the official last days.

They had been doing it when their moon had exploded. All the citizens could do was either watch or rush quickly to the Castle. They had watched. Along with the eager Dusk, it had reached out and brushed against the little red light that was a heart. At the same time it reached out to touch the heart, so did the Creeper. They were actually able to balance the warmth between their conjoined limbs.

For a moment, she felt she loved the Creeper. As strange as it was, she felt it, actually felt it, and understood why she felt it. It was not a romantic feeling, but a strong bond all the same. It was not a love fueled by passion, but by simply knowing him all her life and he would hurt for her as much as she would hurt for him, in the entire context to each other and to others.

Then the heart passed through their arms before it vanished. If that was not bad enough, soon in its place a small little Shadow appeared seemly innocent.

The Dancer felt something that could have been called rage and destroyed the little, evil, stinky as well as anything else that got in it way. As it was, a lot of the other Nobodies began their own frenzy state of destruction, including a handful of Assassins exploding at piles of Heartless (though their numbers were already dropped a previous handful full of them since they seemed to loose themselves and exploding in time when their own Traitorous Master died as well, as silly as it was. Dancers do not engage in self destruction).

Some Nobodies, like the Creeper, watched the others of their company go on a killing spree of the intruders. Without any Masters will to control the Heartless, the beings were wild. And even though the remaining Masters were dropping left and right, Nobodies could still think and were creatures of habit, and the orders were to destroy intruders. Those fighting not driven by rage were doing it because it was the command left to follow. Only the Masters could control the Heartless, so without one to contain the monsters, it was up to the soldiers to carry out their task.

A swarm of them appeared from the fall of the glorious Kingdom Hearts, it would be later told. But nobody or Nobody had to report when the Superior fell. They all paused in their combat and watched to the castle. Its Creeper companion was the first nearest to it to snap the Dancer out of the frozen trance.

Even though Heartless were still about, most of them had scampered or disappeared to the Castle. Most Nobodies followed. The Creeper and the Dancer did not. Not that it would matter.

Nobody knew what to do.

_~When they were 5 and 6, the thought crept in, they had to move form their house. At their old house, they share a room, but they would have their own room now._

_She was happy to have a room to put all the pretty posters of puppies she wanted and not to be clouded by the action figures he scattered everywhere. She was always careful with her dolls and put them away when she was done playing with them (even if she sometimes forgot to put their skirt back on right or lost a shoe on the carpet: You could always by doll clothes cheaper at the store_

_Yet for a whole week, her brother climbed in bed with her, scared of the noises in the house, especially when the squirrels scurried around the roof or the antic. Even after his bed was put together properly by day three, he stayed with her until the noises were familiar and they started back to school. After all, he did not want anyone to find out he slept next to a girl or they might think he had cooties_

_Though she never told any of his friends. And she was old enough to know there was no such things as cooties~_

There was one thing that did come from that moment. After the annihilation of the Organization, they were a team. Before, the Dancer kept the Creeper as a companion for no other reason then having an extra person was less dangerous. They hardly interacted unless both happened to be called forth for work. After the heart, they stuck together because it was something they should do.

They slept in a mess around each other. Usually the Dancer would lay down first before the Creeper would curl it's arms around it's taller form and wrap itself around her like a piece of jewelry. It questioned the Creeper on the act, but the Creeper would not answer it and it did not question no longer. The position proved to be somewhat comforting and easier to rouse each other for turns at taking point.

Both the Dancer and the Creeper have questioned the motivation of their companionship. Even before the fall of the Leaders, before the touch of the heart, it would seek out the lower rank Nobody out, if just for that curiously companionship it felt when it first spotted the Creeper. At their arrival, which were days apart, they had both been developing from Dusks. But it rose to Dancer and the other became a Creeper, just barely better then a Dusk. It was always assumed they merely knew each other from their home world (that would explain the random memories that would appear at times with the Creeper)

They were not the only Nobodies to hang out in cluster besides required amounts. There were always bunches of quirky little…companionships developing among the Nobodies. Some of the Masters studied it, though the Dancer and the Creeper were never part of those studies. However, each had duties to follow as well as their own Masters (though along with Dusk, Creepers did not have a specified rank).

And with thinking on its Master, the pleasant blue thoughts flashed behind its eyes. Oh, how it would dance for it Master. He liked to play, it remembered, on his glorious instrument/weapon. It found him a lot more enjoyable then some of the other Masters. It missed its sisters, too. Oh, the sisters and their rhythm and their nature and just the familiarity. They weren't like the disciplined Samurais or the volatile of Assassin. Not the stoic Sorcerers or the packs of Berserkers. Not the mysterious Gamblers or parliament of Dragons. Even with the curious Snipers about, it enjoyed its sisters and their Master, when he was existence. It was sure the Creeper missed it own meek brethren and the impish Dusk to play with, but it made no complaints. They had each other, and it was enough for their little world.

When it came down to it, it was rather unconcerned for its fellow sisters and it's Master. Truly, there were other Dancers about and it would socialize with them and it still missed them, but it did not feel like following their steps with its own. Its steps were quieter and careful now, unlike most of its sisters. It missed them to a point, but the only one it looked out for was the Creeper, and that was enough. The Creeper just…different.

_~She liked to draw. He liked to play games._

_She liked to read novels. He liked to read comic books._

_She had few, yet meaningful friends. He had many friends that were never a best friend._

_But, they both liked horror movies (especially Zombies), and both though their parents were jokes. And supported each other's dreams. They also both had the same nose, the same lips, and the same eye shape (through their eyes were different colors)._

_It was once quoted that everyone should have one person they could always depend on. The two of them were set on that for life~_

It was the Dusks that first told everyone a Keyblade Master appeared in the World that Never Was. Dusks were always useful for spreading news, even though it took a while to figure out the rumors from the truths. Dusks were useful at gathering information, but they were not the cleverest of the Nobodies. Without Masters to direct them, the more powerful Nobodies had to slow down the skimmers to get the right answers out.

It did not scout out the child's whereabouts like the Dusks had done once the Dancer and the Creeper were informed. There was even a small group betting with each other on which ones could land a hit on the warrior. What a childish notion, as if they could become more powerful even with one stroke.

What was the point, anyways? Without a Master to lead them, they could not remake an Organization. When the Dancer was able to ponder on the subject, only during moments of watchfulness while the Creeper slept, when thoughts and memories came back just a little easier, there was no motivation. Why attack when one could die and loose totally in oblivion. As they moved during the day, all those thoughts were lost. Thoughts were somewhat difficult for a Nobody to follow, especially on the move. Without a direction, Nobodies could be easily distracted. Or want to do anything. Certain Nobodies could become…anise and wish to go and do things, but without a proper path, Nobodies would simply…non-exist.

A perfectly thought stopper was this one: It was surprised when it came face to face with the One whom Worn the Cloaks.

They had been resting in an alley, making plans of their rest tonight away from the high number of Heartless today. Even if a being had no hearts, sometimes Heartless would attack for no other reason then simply because. The Heartless acted restless today, for now known obvious reason. The Dancer was not afraid of the horrible tiny fiends. It could destroy a number of the weak, oily creatures with a swift kick. Even the Creeper could defeat a number of them, but it had a harder time with the black animals. It was not as strong as the Dancer and since the Dancer valued the companionship of the Creeper, it would not engage dangerous actives in case there were too many. The Creeper was more of a value to it non-existing then stopped existing.

It was what the first thought when it saw the deadly blade of the Bearer. The Keyblade Master was much more dangerous then Heartless. It knew it would die if it decided to attack. No question. It still wondered if it should attack. Though for its flaws, the Creeper was smart, smarter then the Dancer, and already turned to it direction and nodded its covered head away. The Creeper wanted to run right now. Right, right now.

Even if the Keyblade Master wanted to attack them, several Neo-Shadows popped after him and he turned to attack them. The Creeper saw the moment to break out in a run and as quickly as it could, move down the corner. The Dancer made for the corner, but paused right at the end. A sudden wave of…curiosity settled it and it wanted to see. The Dancer had been one of the lucky Nobodies to never face the Keyblade, except when it saw Master XIII wield the weapon against either Dusk or his Samurais for practice. This might be the only time.

As weird as it was, it found beauty in his movements. A Dancer could appreciate beauty more then the other Nobodies, if merely because their Master instilled a form of beauty into them with his music. The Dark Keybearer took down the Heartless with carefully executed strokes.

It saw a black bit of darkness pool under behind him and saw the form of yellow eyes.

_~And it heard, again. "I wonder something." Her brother asked on day, polishing his air soft gun, as if it was a real weapon._

"_Hmm?" She inquired, not paying a real attention as she typed away on the computer. She was use to tune him out. He sometimes said stupid things. Though, she was trying to pay attention because he hated when she was not paying attention to her."_

"_If you were given the choice, could you kill someone in self defense?"_

_A pause. The question was not the usually annoying question. It was certainly enough to stop her taping._

"_You hesitated. That not good."_

"_I was thinking." She chide out, before licking her lips and thinking of a good answer to give. "I think…I think I don't know if I could do it for myself. But if I needed too, I could do it to defend someone else."~_

It hated Heartless, more then anything. Even more so then the Keyblade Master who probably killed some of its sisters. Maybe it should feel a loyalty to the dead of their former enemy, but as the thoughts before crept back in without it trying to grasp for those said squirmy thoughts that slipped in and out of consciousness like Nobodies slipped through Corridors of Darkness. There was only thought that it was concreted with: The Creeper had to be safe. That was the Dancer's direction. The Creeper was different then all other Nobodies.

He would always be different.

Besides, the Heartless were a bigger threat in the long run. It could create the more of its nasty brothers, while the Keyblade Master could only destroy. Maybe that was why when the Neoshadow appeared on the ground, like the one that took it heart once, it attacked. With a might kick, the enemy disappeared in a smoke. The Dancer did not know if it felt better or worst that the monster was not a pureblood and there was no heart.

But it did…feel better. Or something close to it. Lighter, maybe. Yes, it liked that word. Lighter

It scrambled away, just in case the blade came on it head. It did not turn back to see if the Keyblade Master followed.

It made it around the corner and faced the Creeper.

It was not enraged; they could not get angry anymore as it required emotions, but it was certainly agitated, complaining of the Dancer's games. The scolding it gave the Dancer was close enough to anger. Even though it had yet to verbally say, the Creeper had been affect by the heart they held for a moment together and value the Dancer's existent more so then a protector.

It was fine, though. The Dancer knew it did something stupid. Very stupid. It could have ended, and would the Creeper do without it?

_~These words were familiar. She was hit by a car in middle school. It had not hurt, since the car was moving maybe 10 miles an hour. A nurse from another car came out and told her to sit down. The pre-teen looked at the nurse with confusion, knowing she was going to be late for school. _

_The hospital was boring and the x-ray was not fun, not like getting radiated would seem. She saw a picture of her bones and while they did look kind of cool, the Dr. explanation was boring. He said she had some muscle tension on her back and her head. She did not see muscles. She just saw bone._

_When she saw her brother come home with tears, she knew he loved her. Then again, everyone in her family thought she was in a major car accident and was broken in a million pieces. But as it was, she knew he loved her and that thought comforted her._

_After that, when he was mean to her, she did not take offense. She knew he loved her and needed her. After all, what would her brother do without her?~_

Once the danger past, as in the Keyblade Master left and the Heartless followed, the small duet of Nobodies walked through the isle of the World that Never was, each replaying the events in their own heads. Both looked at each other. The Dancer had felt…excitement. The events made her feel an excitement. Very interesting. It wanted to follow where this feeling would go. So it decided to follow this feeling was to follow the being that caused the feeling.

Or the Creeper was not quite happy about the suggestion. It shook its head and slapped its hands on the ground. But the Dancer gave its companion a zipper of a smirk and slipped around the corner after where the Keyblade Master vanished a few minutes before. Very stupid again. Yet, it knew the Creeper would follow.

The two Nobodies stalked the Keyblade Master, but kept a distance. For good reason, it appeared: The group of Dusks who were out for a battle had come upon the Keyblade Master and surrounded him. It was almost laughable to see a pair fall together in one slash, and the rest scattered back into various corners. Around six minutes later, the One who Wore the Cloaks disappeared into a building. The Dancer stopped the Creeper, deciding this risk to enter was too big. He might assumer some spies were on him (only a fool would not), but a direct threshold could be tempting too much. It might be a trap and he was waiting for more Nobodies, like those Dusk, to attack.

The Dancer turned at seeing some Shadows swimming around on the ground. The Heartless were coming around, no doubt either sensing the Keyblade Master or the only Heart glowing closest in the world currently. Cursed creatures. It was tempted to attack the small group. It felt like testing out the strength of its leg with its new excitement.

Suddenly, the Creeper pulled on the Dancer and pointed at something at the doorway where the Keyblade Master vanished around. It gazed, seeing nothing there but an empty doorway.

For its uses, Creepers tended to over-dramatize things, like the Dusks (though Dusks were a bit more excitable), so the Dancer shook it off and decided it was not worth worrying about. It did give the Creeper a glare and scolded it lightly. The Creeper shook its hood and started to speak on ghosts. The Dancer decided to motion them away. It ordered the Creeper that it was leaving and it should follow. The Dancer was not comfortable with its companion being excited. It was fine for the Dancer to be adventures. But the Creeper was a very uncomfortable being to be around when it was uncomfortable.

It followed, though, keeping quite. Just as things had become. The Dancer leading and the Creeper following

_~One day, the sky opened up and everyone panicked. However, the panic had been a quiet, observational panic._

_It was not until the black monsters appeared that panicked turned into pure terror._

_The five-person family hid in their home. Their mother, normally happy and ditz remained quite in the house. Their father and stayed guard and her brother…her brother was going to be joining up with the neighborhood watch and attack the weird things._

_As for her?_

"_You know, I know first aid and I can stick well, I could-"_

"_No."_

"_But-"_

_A sigh from the male of the two._

"_Look, let's face it: Mom and dad won't know what to do. You have to be here, just to take care of them. You know you are the smartest one of us. Okay?_

"…_Okay."_

_He would leave and she already knew that he was not coming back. She had always known he would die first, but…not now. Not yet. Please, not yet.~_

The Dusk soon informed everybody that the Keyblade Master that was one a Master had appeared and the Princess of Heart that was once the Memory Witch appeared.

The Creeper had turned its baggy head to the Dancer; ask if asking what it wanted to do. Would they investigate?

The Dancer summoned a Dark Corridor, nodding its head to the opening.

* * *

There were much safer places to be then today in the World that Never Was. The Dancer tempted fate today, and while one newcomer was one, three meant three. More then the two of them. And if one became three, three might become more.

It had a feeling it would go down hill from here, anyways.

Author Notes: I have no idea if Nobodies start out as Dusk and work their way to being a higher-rank form of a Nobody, but it's my own take on it. It seems to be the starting point. Anything related to how Nobodies communicate or feel to the more powerful members (which for this story I have called Masters or Master-type) was made up mostly, but I needed to set up something! I know Xemnas had control over the Nobodies, due to his powering being of Nothingness. I also know that Dusk can communicate somehow, so I would assumer higher-ranks have a better understand of things then the lower. And since Nobodies ranked under the remaining Organization members have not been confirmed, I assumed that the ones who died in Castle Oblivion changed rank to other Nobodies or something.

Originally, I had plans for a chapter with the night all three of our lovelies get back from the stars and Kairi and Riku discussing (with Sora napping) the new turn in their dynamic as my focus, but I am thinking of saving that for a one-shot in my one-shot series, _A Break in the Day._

I received feed back messages about the two Nobodies, the Dancer and the Creeper. I already had a back story in my head for these two, but never thought to write on them. I was not planning to write about it, but the messages kind of spurred me to give these little character their moment in the spot like and maybe explain not only the motivations behind my little Dancer's display, but maybe a touch of a viewpoint on what the Nobodies would do in the aftermath of no Organization.

I would put this as a separate chapter, but as of now, these two Nobodies are only in the Universe of this story. Hopefully, even thought a different subject matter, it would not have been created without the stories nor would the Creeper and the Dancer. If you wish, use these lovelies, but leave a link because I would love to see what people do with this.

Expect a Resident Evil story in the future from me for a change! I am going to get all my request done, and focus back on my works. My fan new years resolution, as you will.


End file.
